What If?
by welcometothedarkside10
Summary: This is an AU of my story Snapshot of A Memory. Its all about what would have happened if they didn't get back together when they did in the original story. Lots of fluff and hopefully a nice story for you all. Multiple one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. It will probably be helpful to read my Snapshots of A Memory story before reading this, but as it's nearly 70 chapters long with the deleted scenes, I know it won't be for everyone. I do recommend reading the authors note to see what's happening though, even if you read SOAM. **

**My muse for some reason wasn't helping me out when it came to that story, however it did give me the idea for 3 spinoffs if you will of the main story. **

**In Snapshot of A Memory, Quinn & Rachel got together when Quinn was around 6 months pregnant with her baby. She was living with Puck until his mother said something to her, and she then ended up staying with her girlfriend Rachel. When Finn and the majority of the Glee Club find out about Quinn & Rachel, Quinn goes into early labour and has a healthy baby girl, called Madeline. They live the perfect life until Quinn gets a scholarship into Harvard and of course Rachel goes to Julliard. Rachel doesn't want to do the long distance relationship so ends what they have breaking both of their hearts in the process. Quinn makes a promise that she'll find Rachel when they're done with school. **

**In the original story, on Halloween in Lima, Madeline chooses to go to the Berry's home, and Quinn lets her daughter go to this lovely decorated house. In this story and others I may post, this doesn't happen for some reason or another which means the girls don't get back together in 2016 like they did in my original story. **

**Differences: Quinn's studio is not as famous as it was in the Snapshot story. She had a drive to get to New York in that one, however it took her longer to get to NYC and get the job that made her the famous photographer. No Amy in this story. Noah met her at Q&R's wedding so I'm afraid she probably didn't end up with him here. No Natalia. Rachel wasnt' there to stop the attempted rape that Santana went through back in the beginning of 'SOAM' and Santana took a lot longer to recover missing the chance of becoming pregnant. Brittany did however have Alejandro the year after.**

**See it as an Alternative Universe or a 'What Could've Happened' if you want, but I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Rachel is stood on the stage with Tina rehearsing some of the lines they both have together. They are mainly taking the time to talk to each other with the ruse of working.<p>

"Hey. You can't go in there." Rachel turns around and sees three young school girls being chased down the aisle by the security guard. Something in the tallest girl's eyes makes Rachel hold up her hand to the security guard.

"Joe. It's fine. I'll deal with them."

"Rach?" Tina questions, especially when her friend walks to the end of the stage, puts her hand on the floor and jumps off to stand in front of the young three girls. Tina decides to follow suit, because she sees what Rachel sees in the taller girl.

"Are you Miss Berry?" The taller girl asks.

"Uh yes I am. Are you a fan?"

Tina chuckles at this. The blonde raises her eyebrows and nods.

"Uh yeah. I've listened to your music since I was a baby." She looks to her friends for support and they both nod and smile at the two older women in front of them. "Uh, Miss Berry, my name is..." She closes her eyes and stops trying to build up courage. Opening them, Rachel gasps when she sees the resemblance even more, this time from another source. "My name is Madeline Sofia Fabray. I'm, well your daughter."

"Deja Vu." Tina murmers and Rachel turns around to glare at the woman. "Girls, do you want to come with me? I'll show you around backstage?" Tina says adressing the two girls stood behind Madeline in support. They look to the other girl who nods and they follow Tina out of the main stage.

"Hello." Rachel says softly. "God this is awkward." She steps forward and lifts her hand up and cups the young girls cheek. "Can I hug you?"

"You better." The girl replies making Rachel laugh. Rachel steps even closer and wraps her arms around the girl she thinks of as her daughter.

"I've missed you, so much Madeline." She exclaims into her neck. She's about an inch or two shorter than Madeline but her head fits into the girls neck.

"I've missed you too mama." Maddie whispers back. Rachel pulls back and holds Madeline's head inbetween her two palms and looks at the younger girl.

"You look so much like your mother it's amazing. You have Noah's eyes though. You look beautiful my little gold star." She smiles. "Come on lets go to my dressing room."

#######

Once in the dressing room, Madeline curls into Rachel's side and Rachel's arms wrap around the younger girl.

"Tell me about yourself. What are you doing in New York? Does you mother know you're here?" Rachel asks panicking about why the younger girl is here in her theatre.

"I live here and I'm on a school trip. We're all looking around Broadway. Me, Mary and Nikki sneaked in here to see you. Mom works a few blocks away. It's not like I don't know the city mama."

"You live here?" Madeline nods. "For how long?"

"Uh, since I was like seven I think. We followed Aunt Brittany and Santana."

"Oh. Hows your mother?"

"She's good. Lonely but good."

"What does she do?"

"She's a photographer." Madeline explains. "She's pretty famous in her own right now. You should see her work Ma it's amazing." Rachel's heart explodes in happiness when she hears Madeline call her Ma. It's what she's dreamed about since she left the girls life when she was 2.

"I'll have to have a look." She strokes her hand through Madeline's hair. "How are you doing at school sweetheart?"

Madeline smiles. "I'm good. I have to do a lot of classes outside of school though." Rachel furrows her brow. "I'm ahead of most of the guys in my class. Mom didn't want to tear me apart from my friends and stick me in the year above, so I have a tutor instead."

"God I'm so proud of you baby." Rachel sighs. "We need to get you back to your class though. Your teacher must be looking for you." Madeline groans and buries her head into Rachel's neck.

"I don't wanna leave. I want you in my life mama." She says softly.

"I want you in mine too sweetheart. Look can you give me your Aunt Santana's phone number? I'll work something out with her." Madeline's eyes widen and she nods before plucking out her phone from her pocket and gets Santana her Aunt Santana's number and gives it to Rachel.

"You promise you will get back in contact?" Madeline asks staring into her mother's eyes.

"I promise you my little gold star." She says softly and planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She stands up and holds her hand out for Madeline to get up. "Come on, lets go find Tina and your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sits down opposite Tina in the Starbucks around the corner from the theater, sipping on her soya latte. She looks up at Tina who is staring at her with a strange look on her face.<p>

"What?" She asks.

"You just saw the girl that you consider as your daughter for the first time in nearly 12 years and you don't even look phased." Tina says. "What gives?"

"I'm just so happy to see her again Tina." She swallows loudly. "She wants me to keep in contact though. That only means one thing." She says looking down at her drink.

"You have to see Quinn?" Rachel nods and looks up at Tina. "Are you ready to do that?"

"What see the woman who no other lover has been able to match up to in the last 11 years?" She says. "Of course I'm not friggin ready."

"Is Quinn single?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I have no idea. I couldn't bring up the courage to ask Madeline those sort of questions. They live in New York though, Quinn has a studio a few blocks away. She's a photographer." She says proudly and Tina smiles at her best friend.

"What are you going to do?"

"I asked Madeline for Santana's number. From what I could tell she is still in Quinn's life. Maybe she'll be able to give me a bit of information." She sighs. "I can't cope not seeing Madeline again, Tina. She's my daughter, not biologically but in here..." She taps the bit above her heart. "She's mine."

"Are you going to ring Santana?"

"I was wondering if you would do it for me? She's less likely to shout at you."

Tina chuckles and takes Rachel's phone. "God, 12 years after High School and you're still afraid of Santana Lopez." She finds the number goes to press ring. "Wait, what do you want me to say?"

"I..."

"I'll deal with it." Tina puts the phone up to her ear and smiles when she hears the response on the other end.

"Santana Lopez. Criminal Defense Lawyer. How may I help?"

"Santana. It's Tina." Silence. "Tina Cohen-Chang." More Silence. "From High School."

"I know who you are Tina. I was shocked that it's you ringing and not Rachel." Tina can almost here the smirk on the other end of hte phone. "Let me guess, the diva is too chicken to talk to me?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

"It was good talking to you T, but Mads said I'd be talking to Rachel, so, pass me over." Tina's eyes widen and she covers the mouth piece and passes the phone towards Rachel.

"She said Madeline told her it would be you ringing and that's whom she wants to talk to." Rachel's eyes widen and she takes the phone with shaky fingers.

"Hello."

"There's the little chicken. I can't believe you were scared to talk to me." Santana pauses. "How are you Rae?"

"I... I'm good thank you. Yourself?"

"God, seriously? I'm not the same person I was in High School. You don't have to be afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to be able to do anything to you. Quinn and Madeline would kill me."

"Does she... does she know me and Madeline are in contact?"

"Nah. Not yet. I picked up Mads from her school trip earlier. Look Rach, can we meet? I hate doing this phone thing."

"Uh sure. Where?"

"Where are you? I'm just coming out of work. I've actually got Madeline with me at the moment. I had to tie up some loose ends at work."

"I'm at a Starbucks. Can we meet at the theatre? Madeline obviously knows where it is?" Santana chuckles.

"Of course. I'll see you in around fifteen." With that she hangs up and Rachel is sat their in shock.

"We better get back to the theatre then." She swallows hard before downing the rest of her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel is stood outside of the theatre, leaning against the wall as she chats casually with the security guard outside. She is waiting patiently for her daughter and Santana to turn up, and needs the distraction of talking to somebody or she'll go insane.<p>

"Mama." She hears and as she turns around she sees her beautiful daughter come running towards her, wrapping her up into a hug.

"Hey baby girl." She says kissing the girls cheek. "It's good to see you again." She looks behind her and sees Santana walking towards them, with a young boy of around 1 on her hip and a bright smile on her face. As she gets near Rachel, she adjusts the baby before wrapping her free arm around Rachel and hugging her tightly.

"It's very good to see you again Rachel."

"You too Santana." Rachel says honestly as she returns the embrace. When she pulls back she looks at the little blonde boy who looked so much like a mix between Santana and Brittany it was scary. "Whose this little guy?"

"This is my son Alejandro. Ale this is your Auntie Rachel." The little boy looks up at Rachel and smiles happily. Rachel can see instantly that he is definetly Brittany's biological kid just from the smile on his face.

"Come on lets get inside. Talk to you later Joe" Rachel says to the security guard who is glaring at Madeline as he was the one whom she snuck past earlier in the day. Rachel feels a hand sneak into hers and squeezes it when she realises it is Madeline's.

* * *

><p><strong>Dressing Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana takes a perch on the couch in Rachel's dressing room, with Alejandro purched on her knee. Madeline is sat next to her and Rachel is sat in her make-up chair as she smiles at the three people on her couch.<p>

"You look good San." Rachel says with a smile. "I can't believe you and Britt actually got together."

Santana furrows her brow. "How do you know?" Rachel nods her head towards the little boy in the other girls arms.

"He's got your skin tone but those eyes and that mouth. It's all Britt." Santana chuckles and nods.

"We've been married nearly 6 years now." Rachel's eyes widen in shock. "We tried to get hold of you, it was proving impossible. I'm sorry Rae."

"Wow. This Santana is so different."

Madeline chuckles this time. "Mom says she has to pinch herself sometimes at how mellow Aunt San has become just to see if she's dreaming or not." Santana glares at her niece. "She's a criminal defense lawyer." Rachel's eyes widen at this news. "She gets to let her anger out in court. Makes her a kitten at home."

"Sometimes I hate you Madeline Sofia Fabray."

Madeline just laughs and takes Alejandro when he crawls from Santana's lap to his 'cousins'.

"Santana Lopez. A kitten. Now that'll take a lot of getting used to."

"I can still smack you Berry without blinking twice." Santana says trying to be serious, but shes not able to hide the smirk from her face.

"Oh my god. This is strange." Rachel says when she catches the small smile. "So your a lawyer?" Santana nods. "What about Brittany?"

"She teaches at Johnson and Co's dance school. She's one of the head choreographers. She is amazing."

"Oh my god. We have members from that school come in and train sometimes here." Santana smiles softly and nods.

"Britt saw you once. Somehow she had no idea you were on stage and when she saw you she said she wanted nothing more than to come over and hug you, but she was scared of Quinn's reaction to it."

Rachel looks down sadly at hte mention of her ex. "How is she?"

Santana looks to Madeline who rolls her eyes.

"Come on San. I'm 13. I'm not stupid. Mom's miserable mama. She has been most of my life. I think without me she would have easily have done something seriously stupid." Rachel's eyes widen at this news and she shakes her head.

"No. Quinn would have never have done anything like that. Not over somebody. I know that."

"You don't know that." Santana says and Rachel's head snaps up, her eyes meeting the Latina's. "Quinn has been this close." She lifts her hand and motions the size of an inch "to going to a very dark place Rach." Rachel shakes her head. "Madeline is right though, it is her and only her that has saved her."

"Oh."

"Do you still love her?" Santana asks and Rachel nods and smiles softly.

"Don't think I'll ever stop loving her. She's my soul mate. I've always known that."

"Come back into our life then Ma. I want you in it and I know for a fact that Mom does too."

"Why didn't she ever come find me?" Santana and Madeline look confused. "When we broke up she said she would come and find me when she got to New York and she would prove to me that we could make it work."

Santana looks quickly to Madeline who nods and takes over. "When we came to New York, mom was dating. She had given up trying to be all pathetic over you and had tried to make something go with dad." Rachel cringes at this statement. "Don't worry, it only lasted a few months and even then I think it was more of a friendship than anything." She sighs. "She did come for you. I was there in these seats watching you and aftewards we came back stage." Running a hand through her hair she sits forward. "We saw you run into the arms of your co-star and kiss him passioently. It really wasn't nice for a 7 year old to see."

"That was Dave." Rachel says softly. "We wern't even together."

"Well it looked like it. It sent Mom into a depressed state for months. She knew that there was a chance you would be with someone else, but she didn't think she'd have to see it."

"Oh god. We've been so stupid." Madeline nods.

"Ma. Please come home with me and Santana later. I'll even go and stay with them afterwards, please just put a smile back on my mothers face." She begs softly. "Please."

Rachel smiles and opens her arms, and Madeline passes Alehandro to Santana and rushes forward and embraces the brunette tightly. "Of course I will baby girl." She kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sits quietly on the bench outside Quinn's studio. On her lap is Alejandro who is very interested in the necklace she has on. Upstairs, Madeline and Santana are breaking the news to Quinn, and asked Rachel to sit here just in case it doesn't go the way they want it too.<p>

She feels a tap on her shoulder and sees Santana stood behind her. Alejandro immedietly reaches out for his mother and Santana picks him up and hugs him to her chest.

"Ho... How did it go?" Rachel says trying to hide her stutter.

"We haven't told her." Rachel looks down at her hands. "Somehow Quinn found out about Maddie disapearing on the school trip today, so she's busy telling her off for that." Rachel smiles. "We want to surprise her anyway. She's in a mood so I'm sure you'll cheer her up." She pokes Rachel in the shoulder. "Come on diva. Lets go get your girl."

* * *

><p><strong>The Studio<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana squeezes Rachel's hand which is in her own when the elevator doors open and lets it go. She walks towards Quinn and Madeline who are talking quietly and Rachel stays back by the elevator.<p>

Santana places Alejandro down on his unsteady feet and the little boy goes running towards the toys at the end of the studio. Quinn smiles at Santana when she approaches however carries on telling off Madeline.

Whilst this is going on, Rachel takes in her ex-girlfriend. Quinn looks the same as she did back in High School except for a few changes. Her hair is chopped short into a bob, and the way she holds herself is a lot more assured. She seems to have lost quite a bit of weight as well and Rachel makes a mental note to change that. Most of all Rachel notices the sadness in Quinn's eyes when she turns towards Santana and Rachel again makes a note to change that as well.

She takes a deep breath and nods at Santana telling her it's time just like they had planned on the ride up.

"Quinn." Santana says softly. Quinn turns to Santana and when she does, she notices someone standing by the elevator. She would know that face anywhere, and turns towards her and her mouth falls open in shock.

"R... Rae?" She questions and the brunette nods. Quinn turns to Madeline who has a bright smile on her face. "What did you do?" She says pointing at Madeline and Santana.

"I did nothing." Santana says her hands up in a defensive pose. She then points to Madeline who mirrors the pose. "Your kid however..." Quinn turns to Madeline forgetting about Rachel for a second.

"Talk."

"She's the reason why I disappeared on the tour this morning." She swallows and runs a hand through her hair. "I saw her enter the theatre and my friends helped me get in."

"She's quick. I've never seen anyone get past the security guard before." Rachel says finally speaking up. Quinn turns towards her and stares at the woman who has haunted her dreams for the last eleven years or so.

"I... office now." She points at Madeline and the younger girl follows her to the office leaving Santana and Rachel out on the studio floor. Rachel sighs and lets the tears fall and Santana is there in a second wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Don't worry Rach. She's just dealing. She'll be out in a minute to talk." She runs her hand through her hair. "Believe me."

Inside the office Quinn is pacing up and down and Madeline is looking on in fear of what her mother is going to do.

"Oh don't look so afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Madeline releases a breath. She was just being stupid, but she's never seen her mother like this before. "What is she doing here?"

"I wanted to see her again Mom." Madeline admits. "She recognised me instantly. She's my mother, you've always talked about her as my mother. I thought it was time I finally met her." Madeline looks squarely into her mothers eyes and Quinn groans.

"I'm sorry baby." She wraps her arms around her daughter. "Is she... is she here for you?"

Maddie shakes her head. "Mom, she still loves you." Quinn pulls away and looks through the office blinds to the studio floor where Rachel and Santana are hugging. "She misses you, she is single." Madeline stands behind her mom watching the scene outside. "She's broken Mom. Go fix it." Quinn nods and opens the office door, not before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Rachel." She says softly and the shorter brunette's head snaps up and looks at Quinn with so much hope on her face it makes the blonde's heart clench.

Santana steps forward to Quinn. "I'm taking Alejandro and Mads back to mine. I'll look after her for tonight." She kisses Quinn's cheek. "Don't mess this up blondie." She bends down. "Come to Mami, Ale." The little boy drops his toys and runs over to his mother who picks him up. "Mads, come on."

Madeline wraps her arms around Quinn and kisses her cheek. "I love you Mom. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you baby." She watches and Madeline and Rachel share a hug before the young girl follows her Aunt into the elevator. Quinn smiles at Rachel and steps into her personal space and looks down at the woman in front of her. "You look good Rach." She says softly and Rachel looks up and smiles at the blonde woman.

If you asked either of them later, neither of them would know who made the first move. All they knew, was the fact that their lips met in a passionate kiss, teeth and lips banging together, their tongues dueling for dominance. Quinn lifts her hand and runs in through Rachel's long brunette locks and Rachel wraps her arms tighter around Quinn's body, their lips never parting. Quinn lets out a whine of disappointment when Rachel finally pulls away to get some much needed air into her lungs and they both stand there staring at each other whilst they're panting trying to breathe normally.

"We need to talk." Rachel says and she grabs hold of Quinn's hand and laces their fingers together, before walking towards the couch she can see at the end of the studio.

They both sit down, their hands still together and Rachel curls into Quinn's side as naturally as she used to. Quinn looks down with a small smile and kisses the top of Rachel's head. "I can't believe we rushed into it like that." Rachel admits softly and she can feel Quinn nod in agreement.

"It's us Rach." She says squeezing the hand in her own. "Of course we were going to rush into it." Rachel can feel her sigh heavily. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in eleven years."

"I thought you saw me at the theatre a few years ago?"

Quinn stops her thumb which was running back and forth over Rachel's hand. "Let me guess, Madeline?"

Rachel nods and buries her head further onto Quinn's chest. "You know that guy wasn't any body. He was a friend. I don't remember why we kissed but it meant nothing. I wish you had made your presence known princess."

"I was so devestated Rae. You looked so happy and I wasn't the cause of it." She kisses the top of Rachel's head. "I'm so proud of you for getting Wicked. I was so happy."

"Thank you. I'm very proud of you for all of this." She motions to the studio around them. "I didn't know you were into photography."

"Me either until college." She chuckles. "I have so many pictures of Madeline when I was learning all of the techniques. I'll have to give them to you."

"That'll be lovely thank you."

"Are you single?" Quinn asks and Rachel pulls out of her embrace so she can look into the blonde's hazel eyes.

"I am. Yourself?"

"Same." She sighs. "Why is so awkward?"

Rachel smiles. "Because we both know what we want, but we're struggling to say it."

"I'll say it then. Be mine again angel?" Quinn asks as she gets closer to Rachel's face.

"I've always been yours Quinnie." Rachel closes the gap and kisses her lips softly before pulling back with a smile on her face. "God I've missed you so much Quinn. I can't believe how much time we've wasted. How much we could have done in the time we've wasted."

"Shhhh love." Quinn says kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Lets not dwell on what we could've had, lets concentrate on what we will have now." Rachel leans forward and brings their lips together agan.

"You have done an amazing job with Madeline." Rachel says when they part. "She is a delightful young woman Quinn."

"Thank you. I've had a lot of help." She explains. "Puck has been my rock throughout the years, we even attempted to date, which really didn't work out at all." Rachel chuckles hearing it from Madeline earlier. "San and Britt are fantastic. San's been through a lot in the last few years, I'm sure you noticed the change in her demenour?"

Rachel nods. "Madeline explained it was due to her job..." She trails off when she sees the expression on Quinn's face. "I assume that's incorrect?"

"It's correct but not the full truth. She was raped." Quinn explains and Rachel's eyes widen and fill with tears. "We were out clubbing a few years ago and she went out for a smoke. After about half an hour we went in search of her and found her curled into a ball in this alley way." Rachel grips hold of Quinn's hand in support. "It's taken a long time, and a lot of counselling for both her and Brittany, but they're strong now, and Alejandro has helped them tremendously."

Rachel nods. "I can see that. He is adorable."

"That he is and he knows it. He's a lot like both of his parents I have to say."

"How's Puck?"

"He's NYPD now." Rachels' eyes again widen in shock. "I know. He's slept with every member of the force. I'm not sure I can see him ever settling down. The closest he's got is Lauren and we saw how that ended." Rachel cringes at the thought of 'Pisces.'

"I don't know. I think he just had to find the right girl."

"Madeline is his one and only 'girl' according to him." Quinn smiles. "He adores the ground she walks on. They're devils when they get together but she has him wrapped around his little finger."

"She always did."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn groans from her position in her bed when she hears her phone ringing from somewhere in the room. She opens one eye and finds her view blocked by a LOT of brown hair. Brushing it out of her way she forgets about the phone for a second whilst she takes in the sight in front of her.<p>

As soon as they had their 'talk', they're was no stopping them. Quinn and Rachel had fallen into bed when they had got home and spent the last 12 hours trying to re-learn each other's bodies. They had eleven years to make up for.

Quinn realises the person whose ringing is not going to stop, so she reaches onto her night stand and flips open her phone and brings it to her ear.

"Hello." She says quietly as she doesn't want to wake the brunette beauty on her chest. She looks down at the sleeping girl and her heart swells with love.

"Still in bed Fabray. I wonder what you've got up to last night? When did you two lovebirds get to sleep?" Quinn groans and tries to look at her clock but sees its on the floor with the rest of the stuff on her nightstand.

"What time is it?" She mumbles out quietly.

Santana just laughs. "It's 10." Quinn sighs. "How much sleep have you two had?"

"Like four hours. Watcha want San?"

"Well I have your daughter if you remember."

"Oh. Is Maddie okay?"

Santana lets out another laugh. "I've talked to Puck and he's happy to have her this weekend so you can reacquainted with his 'Jew-Berry' as he put it." Quinn smiles. "He said do you want to meet at the park as usual tomorrow though?" Quinn looks down to Rachel who is now awake, stretching as she gets used to the body next to hers.

"Yeah we'll be there. See you San." With that she hangs up the phone and looks down to her girl who is now wide awake and smiling up at Quinn.

"Who was that?" She says as she lifts her arms above her head letting out a moan as she streches out her sore muscles. "God I feel good." She says making Quinn smile brightly.

"It was San." Quinn says as she leans forward and kisses the top of Rachel's head. The brunette flips over so she can lie face to face with Quinn. "She was saying that Puck was looking after Maddie for the night and that asking if we're going to go to the park tommorow." Rachel smiles brightly. "You up for that? It's usually me, Puck, Madeline, Britt, San and Ali."

"That sounds wonderful. I might even invite a few of my own friends if that's alright?" Quinn nods before moving forward and capturing Rachel's lips within her own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, Central Park<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel &amp; Quinn walk through the park with their hands intertwined. Rachel is talking animateley about something, and Quinn is watching on with adoration in her eyes. Rachel curls into her side as they walk and Quinn raises her head to see Puck &amp; Madeline already sat at their usual spot.<p>

When Rachel sees Madeline, she lets go of Quinn's hand and walks quickly over to the girl who meets her in the middle. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I missed you kiddo." Rachel says softly making Madeline smile.

"Missed you too mama." She then hugs Quinn. "You too mom."

Rachel turns to face Puck who is now standing up, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. Instead of the mohawk he actually has a full head of hair and despite the tattoos covering his arms and chest, he looks very smart and a lot more mature than he did back in high school.

"Hey Noah." Rachel says with a bright smile on his face.

"C'mere Jew Berry." With that she runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am you are back in Q's life." He whispers into her ear. "Keep her smiling for me girl, Maddie too."

Rachel pulls away and nods. "I promise you I will." She smiles. "Look at you. Your all grown up." Noah chuckles and runs a hand through his hair.

"It's about time huh?"

"Yes" Both Madeline and Quinn shout out. All three girls and Puck take a seat on the blanket laying on the ground and Quinn turns onto her back and rests her head on Rachel's lap as she talks to her daughter and Puck as they wait for the others to arrive.

"I never thought I'd get to see this again." Kurt says from behind them. Rachel looks up and smiles at her friend and before she can nudge Quinn to get up, the blonde is on her feet and hugging the even more fashionally dress Kurt Hummel.

"I missed you." Quinn says as she hugs him and Kurt repeats the statement.

"You look good Fabray. Very stylish." He motions for her to turn around and she does. "Very good. Now Noah, I'm liking the look. The tattoos however..." Puck smiles and gives Kurt a wave whilst he whispers to Madeline.

"Baby, come here a sec." Quinn says to her daughter and the young girl gets up and stands in front of Kurt side to side with Quinn.

"God this is strange Rae. There's two of them." He says dramatically and everyone laughs.

"Baby, this is your Uncle Kurt." Quinn explains. "He was a big fixture in your life when you were a baby. Kurt, meet Madeline Sofia Fabray. Again."

Kurt immedietly wraps the younger girl in her arms.

"You my girl are beautiful." He says into her ear. "You look so much like your mother it's quite scary."

"I get that all the time."

"Que" They hear from behind them and smile at the sight of little Alejandro walking in between his mothers, being swung every now and then. Quinn walks over and brings the little boy into her arms, and then over her head making the small child giggle in excitement. She hears a very high pitched squeal and knows exactly what is about to happen, it's a shame that Rachel didn't have the same warning, as before she can even blink, Brittany is on top of her, her arms wrapping around the shorter girl and looking like nothing will get her off Rachel whose arms are flying everywhere as she tries to join the hug.

"You're back?" Brittany asks as she squeezes Rachel ever tighter.

"Babe, you might want to loosen your grip if you want Rach to answer you." Santana says. She has now moved over to Kurt and is hugging the male diva tightly. "Good to see you again Kurt."

"You too Satan." She glares at him and he chuckles. "San. You are looking good and your fashion sense..." He lets out a low whistle as he looks her up and down. "Smart, yet casual but still showing you are not someone to be messed with. I'm liking it."

"Thank you." She ruffles his hair and turns around to deal with her wife. "Britt, come on baby. Let the girl breathe." Brittany finally pulls away from Rachel, but not before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you Rae."

"I missed you too Brittany. So much sweetie." Brittany smiles at this and looks like she's about to jump back on Brittany, but Santana manages to pull the squirming blonde onto her lap and her lips are quickly covered by Brittany's. "Nice to see some things don't change." Everyone else begins to take their seats on the large picnic blanket. Kurt sits next to Brittany & Santana and smiles at the two of them who are still kissing. Quinn passes Alejandro to Rachel who snuggles the little boy tightly, and Quinn sits behind her girl and hugs her and Alejandro to her chest. Madeline sits down in the centre of the blanket, just in front of Puck who is trying to tickle his daughter.

"You okay baby?" Quinn says when she sees tears forming in Rachel's eyes as she takes in her 'family'.

"I'm perfect. This is what I've always wanted." She leans her head back to look in Quinn's eyes. "This is home." Quinn nods and kisses her cheek lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. I could write more, but I don't want to ruin what I've already got with my other story. There might be another AU one up soon, but I hope you liked this one. It was a one shot. If you liked this story, and haven't read my previous story, I would love it if you would check it out. Lots of fluffiness, maybe not the best writing style, but hopefully an ok story for you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm back with a new What If or AU story. This one is a bit more believable than my last one as it's not as quick. The beginning may seem a little strange, but in my eyes Santana would want to help kill two birds with one stone. **

**For this 'What if', it's not more about Rachel & Quinn but about Quinn & Judy. One of my favourite relationships in my SOAM story was between these two, but with the character I wrote, I don't think I managed to get enough juicy moments. For this bit, I'm going to re-write their reunion and try and write some more moments but I'm not sure yet how that'll go. As well as that they'll be plenty of Rachel & Quinn.**

**I've changed the name of this story to something a little bit more relevant to the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio - Grocery Store<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, I never thought I'd be back here." Quinn says as she pushes the trolley through the ailses of their local grocery store in Lima.<p>

"Where?" Santana says who is stood beside her best friend helping her shop for Madeline's birthday party. The girls are back in Lima, Ohio for Madeline's 7th birthday party with all of her family. They had already had one back in New York with her friends but Mrs Puckerman wanted her granddaughter back where she was born for the day of her birth.

"Lima. I really hate this place."

"Ditto there blondie." Santana says with a smirk. "It's not that bad though babe. Its home. It's where Maddie was born."

"I know but... other than Mrs Puckerman, I have no one here."

"Have you ever thought about going to see your mom?" Santana asks as they stop near the freezer section to get what Puck wanted for Madeline's party.

"I... every day since I was 16." Quinn swallows as she opens the door to the freezer section and gets out the box she needs. "I never thought I would miss her. Every time Madeline calls me mom, I really just wanna..." She sighs. "I don't miss him or Dylan, but mom. I want to go and see her but I can't get up the courage."

"Well lets put it like this, after we're done here, we're going around to your house and we're seeing your mom."

"What? No. I can't Santana."

Santana turns to her best friend and holds her by the shoulders. "Yes you can. Quinn you just said you needed the courage, well I'll be your courage and drag your skinny white ass to see your mother." She smiles. "It's about time Madeline got to meet her grandmother Q. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I can't deal with it if he's there San."

"I know and I also know from my mother that Judy kicked him to the kirb 4 years ago."

Quinns eyes widen and then her face contorts into anger. "You knew all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

Santana sighs. "1, I only found out last week when we got here, your mother bumped into mine in the store." She sighs. "2, tell you when? We're not usually allowed to talk about your family Quinn."

Quinn sighs when she realises she's overacting.

"Ok. Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Fabray House<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn stand in front of the Fabray house, their hands clasped between them both of them willing the other to make the first move. Santana squeezes her best friends hand, trying to pass her own strength onto the other girl as she knows that Quinn has to make the move. Quinn sighs deeply, and raises her hand and finally knocks on the wooden door three times before lowering her head to look at her feet.<p>

"I can't do this."

Santana squeezes Quinn's hand again. "Yes you can. You need to Quinn. For you and for Madeline."

Quinn nods and raises her head when she sees the door open and her eyes lock with a woman she's not seen since she was 15 years old. She stays quiet as she watches the reaction of the older version of herself.

Judy's mouth opens in shock at sight in front of her. Her baby girl, the child she threw out on the streets at age 15 was stood in front of her. The girl whom she has been praying to see again for the last 8 years was stood there and she couldn't do anything more than hold onto the door for support.

"Hi mom." Quinn says quirking her mouth into a half smile. Judy looks ready to pass out when Quinn calls her mom so Santana decides to step in.

"Hug her quick before she passes out Q." Santana says and Quinn looks back at her before nodding and steps forward letting her mother pull her into an embrace.

"Oh my baby girl." Judy says wrapping her daughter into a tight hug. "I have missed you so very much baby girl." She says whispering into her daughters ear as she attempts to pull her as close to her as humanly possible.

"I missed you too mommy." Quinn says softly. She entangles herself from her mothers arms and stands there and smiles fully at the older woman. She turns and motions to Santana. "Uh mom, you remember Santana right?"

Judy nods and smiles at the other girl. "I bumped into your mother the other day. She says you are a lawyer now sweetheart?"

Santana nods. "Just climbing up the ladder at the moment, but yeah I am. It's good to see you again Ms Fabray."

"Is this the same girl that told me that I was a 'milf' when she was 14?" Santana blushes heavily and Quinn bursts out in laughter remembering that moment. Santana might have been slightly drunk at that point thanks to Puck, and decided to let her mouth run away from her. "You know it took me two years to work out what that meant?" Santana blushes even more and smacks Quinn on the back for laughing so much. "Thank you though sweetheart."

"Uh you're welcome. I think."

"Come on in girls." Judy opens the door and directs the girls into the living room. "Can I get the two of you a drink?"

"Nah we're fine."

"What have you been doing with yourself baby?"

Quinn looks to Santana who holds her hand and squeezes it. "I uh, I live in New York now. I own a photography studio in Soho. It's doing well." She says with a smile.

"That's brilliant. Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Mom, I need to ask you something?" Judy nods. "Did you know what happened to my daughter?"

Judy looks down at her hands and shakes her head. "I..." She looks back up. "Did you give her up for adoption?"

Quinn looks to Santana who nods. "I kept her mom." Judy's eyes widen in delight. "She's celebrating her 7th birthday tommorow mom." Judy smiles brightly.

"Have... what's her name?"

"Madeline Sofia Fabray." Quinn reaches into her handbag which is on the floor and pulls out her purse, and shuffles around until she finds the wad of pictures that she keeps in there of her daughter. "Here you go."

Judy takes the pictures with shaking hands and looks at the first one which is the first picture taken of the little girl. Quinn was holding Madeline so she was looking at the camera. In the second one Quinn is asleep on the couch holding her baby girl who is also sleeping, however as soon as she goes to look at the third one, Santana and Quinn's eyes widen and she tries to pull it out of Judy's hands before she can look.

Judy however holds onto the picture. Rachel is stood holding a baby Madeline in her arms. The thing that worried Quinn and Santana was the fact that Quinn was holding both of them in her arms, and was leaning her head down her lips connecting with those of Rachels.

"Mom, I..."

Judy puts up her hand and looks up at her daughter. "Is this Rachel Berry?" She asks softly and Quinn grabs hold of Santana's hand in support, knowing that this could be the end of her reunion with her mother.

"Uh, yes it is."

"I saw her yesterday. She's doing pretty well for herself isn't she?" Quinn's eyes widen.

"Wait you saw her yesterday? Where?" Quinn asks quickly.

"It was at the store. She was there with one of her fathers."

"She's in Lima?" Quinns eyes fill with tears and she looks to Santana who nods.

"I'll text Puck. See what he knows." Santana whips out her phone and begins to text away.

"Why do you not know if she's here in Lima if you two are together?" Judy says. "I assume you are together?"

Quinn shakes her head. "We were. We broke up when Madeline was 2."

"Oh."

"Mom... are you okay?"

Judy nods and looks at the next picture where Rachel and Madeline were smiling brightly at the camera. It was one of the last pictures taken before they broke up.

"I can't say I'm not shocked, but you looked happy."

"I was." Quinn says. "Very happy."

"Madeline is beautiful Quinn."

"Thank you. Mom, we are having a party for Maddie tommorow at the Puckerman's house. I would love it if you could come?"

Judy nods and hands the pictures back to her daughter who puts them into her pocket. "I would love that thank you."

"Puck says Rach is back for a month. Her show has a haitus and she is home to see her parents." Santana says showing Quinn the text.

"Oh." She looks up at her mother. "Do you have any questions mom?"

"Are you... are you gay or was it just an experiment?"

Quinn smiles. "I'm gay mom. Rachel Berry is my soul mate, and if I have it my way, hopefully Santana will take me around to the Berry's after this?" Santana nods with a smile.

"Already told Puck to watch over Madeline a bit longer. Hopefully the two of them haven't already got into too much trouble."

"Oh god I can only imagine."

"Is this Madeline's father?"

Quinn nods and picks out the pictures again and searches through the pictures until she finds the one of Madeline and Puck and hands it to her mother. "Here. He's a good dad but he seems to find trouble and Maddie follows in his footsteps."

"She looks so much like the two of you."

"Is that a good thing?" Santana asks with a laugh. "Look we better get going if we are going to the Berry's Q."

Quinn nods and wraps her arms around her mother.

"I'll see you tommorow right?" Judy nods. "!2 o'clock. I love you mom."

Judy hugs her daughter tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Berry House<strong>

* * *

><p>"Deja vu" Quinn says with a smile. She lifts her arm up and knocks on the door in front of her. The door is quickly flung open and she comes face to face with both male Berry's, Joe hugging Elijah from behind as they both laugh loudly making Quinn smile remembering this site from the time when she lived here. "Hey Joe, Lije."<p>

Both men stop laughing at the sight of the blonde and brunette in front of them and within seconds the smaller one of the two men, Elijah has jumped into Quinns arms and is hugging Quinn with all of his might. Santana is pulled straight into Joe's arms, making the tough girl laugh loudly.

"What are you two doing here? God we've missed you both." Elijah says as he cups Quinn's cheeks in his hands. "Let me look at you. Still beautiful as ever. You too San."

"Thanks Eli." Santana says as she snuggles into the tall black mans arms feeling very safe in this man who became a father figure to her near the end of her High School years.

"What are you guys doing back in Ohio for?"

"I'm sure you know what tommorow is?" The men look at each other and sigh.

"Madeline's 7th birthday."

Quinn nods. "We're in town as Mrs Puckerman wanted to be around Madeline for one birthday." She sighs. "I would... my mother said she saw you two yesterday at the store, with a certain um well diva." She says the last bit with a small smile remembering Rachel.

"What Q is trying to say is, is Rae here?" The Berry men look at each other and have a silent conversation before Joe sighs and shakes his head.

"She's out of town for today. Around her grandparents house." Quinn sighs knowing that these men wouldn't lie to her even if the girl was upstairs.

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"Tonight. Ooooh, you should stay Quinnie. It'll be a lovely surprise for when she gets home." Elijah says clapping his hands happily. "Do you still love our daughter?"

Quinn nods. "Never stopped Elijah."

"Please stay."

"I don't want to intrude on her life guys. What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Shes still in love with you too Quinn. She's just gotten out of a strange relationship but she still loves you."

"God... San what do I do?" Quinn asks turning around to look at her best friend.

"Go get your girl Quinn. I've watched you mope around for the last 5 years over Rach and it's about time that you get her back. Puck will watch over Maddie tonight, go get her tiger." She says with a bright smile making both of the men laugh.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>"God dads, she's seriously more insane than she was the last time I went to visit her. If I had to deal with her telling me I need to eat more, one more time I think I would have strangled her myself." Rachel says as she walks through the front door and into the living room.<p>

The Berrys wanted to surprise Quinn so when they heard Rachel's car pull up, they made Quinn turn off the light whilst she sat in the living room, whilst they went upstairs to bed.

"Dads?" She asks when she can't see any lights on. "That's strange. Oh god, I really don't want to know what they're doing." She flicks on the light switch however doesn't turn around to where Quinn is sitting until she hears a creak from behind her. She turns around slowly and her heart comes up into her mouth at the sight in front of her.

To her Quinn has never looked more beautiful. Dressed in a tight pair of jeans and loose fitted top, her hair let loose as it tumbles down her back. The last time they had seen each other, Quinn had a small bob however she's obviously gone back to her original look.

"Qu... Quinnn?" She says when she finally finds her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asks and Quinn smiles at the tone of her voice. Rachel's voice is a lot more high pitched than normal and Quinn knows how nervous the girl actually is.

"I'm here to see you." Quinn wipes her sweaty palms on her jean clad legs and stands up and walks over to where Rachel is standing.

"I... why now?"

"Truthfully?" Quinn asks and Rachel nods and rolls her eyes. "I'm here in Lima for Madeline. Santana litterally dragged me to see my mother who said she saw you and your fathers in the store yesterday." Quinn sighs. "I then came over here and your fathers came up with this whole surprise thing."

Rachel smiles softly. "Why did you come over here?"

"To see you. Rach, I told you I would come and find you."

"What if I'm taken?"

Quinn smiles. She remembers Rachel's defensive streak and this was it showing. "Well then, I'm very happy for you. What's their name?" She asks and sees Rachel chew on her bottom lip, trying to work out if she should lie or not. "You should know however, I've been here for the last 4 hours. Your fathers might have filled me in on every aspect of your life in the last few years."

Rachel sighs loudly and blows her bangs out of her eyes. "They're never on my side when it comes to me and you."

"Does that mean there is a me and you?" Quinn asks happiness shining in her eyes.

"What happened to quiet and pensive Quinn?"

"Completley and utterly gone." She says with a bright smile. "Rae?"

Rachel looks up with a smile at the use of her nickname. "Yeah."

"I love you." Tears fill Rachel's eyes when she hears this.

"Quinn, you can't do this. You can't come back and just expect us to fall into each others arms." She says tears falling down her cheeks. "We've been apart for 5 years, are you sure I even feel anything for you anymore?"

"Do you?" Quinn asks her original confidance haven disapeared.

Rachel throws her hands up in the air and huffs in frustration. "Of course I do." She huffs again. "It's not that easy Quinn."

"You love me and I love you. I live in New York, so do you. You are the mother of my daughter. It seems pretty simple to me."

Rachel sighs. "Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?"

"Cause I'm awesome."

"You really have been spending too much time around Puck, Quinn." Quinn shakes her head.

"Nah this is all Madeline."

Rachel looks down at the mention of her daughter. "How is she?"

Quinn steps foward and hesitantly reaches out for Rachel's hands, and when Rachel takes them she smiles brightly. "She's a mini you Rach. Seriously, she loves all things musicals, apparently you showing her everyone under the sun despite being 18 months old, payed off."

Rachel chuckles at this knowledge. "Whom does she look like?"

Quinn reaches into her back pocket where she put the pictures earlier and finds the most recent one of Madeline and shows it to Rachel who takes it with a smile. "She's all you. Look at her. She's so beautiful Quinn."

"She's really smart as well Rach. She's a dancer as well. She's an amazing kid."

"I'm proud of you for raising her. She looks so happy."

"She is. She's a very happy kid. Always getting into troubel though. Apparently Puck for a father and Santana for an Aunt really has rubbed off on her." She smiles. "You'll love her though."

"Quinn what do you want with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna get back together?" Quinn sighs and pulls her hands away from Rachel so she can fiddle with them.

"Your my soul mate Rach." She says as she looks up at the love of her life. "I've never stopped loving you and I don't think you've stopped loving me either?" Rachel nods in confirmation. "Lets try. For once in our life we need to go slow and not jump into whatever this is too quickly. For my sake and for Madeline's and most importantly yours."

"Shouldn't we have jumped into each others arms and ended up in bed together by now?"

"Probably, and I want nothing more than to kiss you right now and re-learn your gorgeous body upstairs in the bed we shared for two years..." Rachel blushes at this. "... but I want to take it slow."

"Do you really?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No." She looks down at their hands which have again found each other.

"Kiss me." Rachel begs.

"No." Rachel looks up in shock. She doesn't think Quinn has ever denied kissing her before. "If I kiss you I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Oh."

"It's been years since I've got to kiss you Rach, the one chance I get to kiss you I want at least a few hours of your time just in case I can't stop."

"You've become a casanova."

Quinn chuckles at this. "I'm going to go back home. I expect to see you and your dad's at Puck's house at 12 tommorow." She lifts her hand and brushes it through Rachel's hair and smiles down at the other girl. She then bends forward and kisses Rachel's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn turns around and walks out of the room, and Rachel sits down on the nearest chair and lets out a happy laugh at the thought of being back together with the girl of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Puckerman House, Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn stands in the hallway with Madeline on her hip. The little girl at the moment was the only reason why she wasn't running for the hills, she was her support if you will.<p>

"I'm excited mommy." The 7 year old says as she rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Me too baby." She jumps her daughter up and down. "Me too."

"You look nervous."

"I'm very nervous Maddie. I hope today goes well."

Madeline nods her head and Quinn can feel her sigh. Madeline raises her head so she can look into Quinn's eyes. "Do you think she'll like me mommy?"

Quinn blows out a breathe of air and leans forward to kiss the top of Madeline's head. "Who baby?"

"Mama and Grandma. Do you think they'll like me?"

Quinn sighs and smiles brightly at her daughter. "I know they will love you baby. How could they not?"

"Thank you mommy."

There's a knock on the door and from the blonde hair, Quinn knows it's her mother. Puck comes towards his two 'girls' and takes Madeline out of Quinn's arms not before putting her on her feet in front of him. He wraps his big guns around her neck and she holds onto his elbows as he leans down to kiss the top of her head.

Quinn opens the door and smiles at her mother who embraces her youngest daughter into a tight hug. "Thank you for inviting me sweetheart."

"Your welcome mom." She says when they pull back. "You remember Puck?" Judy nods and glares at the man in the room.

"Nice to see you again Noah."

"You too Mrs F." Madeline is bouncing up and down under his arms and he chuckles at the excitement the little girl is showing. "This is Madeline." Judy smiles down at the little girl and bends down to her level.

"Nice to meet you Madeline. I'm, well your Grandma." Before she knows it, Madeline is in Judy's arms hugging her grandmother tightly and Judy is kissing the top of her granddaughters head.

"Call me Maddie, Grandma." Maddie says as she hugs the older woman tightly. Judy bends down and swiftly picks up the smaller girl and twirls her around making Madeline chuckle. There is a knock on the door and Quinn can't hide her excitement, however for some reason or another she can't get her body to step forward and open the door, so Puck does it for her.

"Jewberry." He says, lifting his arms open wide and smiling down at the short woman who giggles and hugs the manchild tightly.

"Noah." She says kissing his cheek when his head comes down low enough. "Look at your hair. You actually have a sensible hair cut." She runs her hands through his hair and tugs on the ends of it. "Looking good Noah."

"You too Jewberry. Your actually filling out a bra now." With this the hand that she just pulled away from his head comes back down hard with force. "Ow." He holds onto his head. "I mean it though Rach, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Noah." Noah steps out of the way and Quinn finally steps forward and embraces Rachel tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Hey princess."

"Hello angel. Thank you for coming Rach."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She pulls away and smiles at her girl. "Dad and Daddy will be here in a bit. They're just picking up a surprise for a certain someone." With that she turns around and looks at Madeline who is now stood on the floor with Judy's hands on her shoulders. "Hey my little gold star."

Quinn had told Madeline all about what Rachel used to call her and what that name meant to Rachel. Due to this, Madeline absolutley loved that nickname and the bright smile on her face shows that.

"Mama." The little girl says as she causiously steps forward. Quinn holds out her hand and Madeline quickly takes it and hides her face into her mothers stomach.

"Baby what's wrong? Your never this shy." Quinn looks down at her little girl and runs her hand throguh her sandy blonde hair.

"Iwanthertolikeme" The little girl mumbles.

"What was that sweetheart?"

Rachel however understood what the smaller girl said and bends down onto her knees so she's level with Madeline. "Madeline sweetheart?" The girl turns around so she faces Rachel. "You have nothing to worry about, I love you more than anything in this world, of course I'm going to like you."

With this statement Madeline flies into Rachel's arms, and the taller girl holds on tightly as she feels her daughter in her arms again for the first time in 5 years. "I love you mama."

"I love you too my little gold star." Rachel pulls away and smiles at Madeline. "I can't believe you are 7 today. Happy Birthday baby girl."

"Thank you for coming mama."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She wraps her arms around the little girl again holding on as tight as possible. The doorbell rings and Rachel turns around to open up the door revealing her father's holding a big birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Maddie."

Madeline runs over and looks at the cake which is beautifully decorated with her name on it. "Thank you." She says quietly looking up at the two men with confusion in her eyes. Rachel decides to step in.

"Baby this is your Grandpa and Pop. They are my fathers." Madeline looks up at them again this time with happiness in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Madeline. You look a lot like your mother sweetheart."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It's now dark and Madeline was finally in bed, having worn herself out from the fun she had all day with Judy, Rachel, Elijah and Joe.<p>

Quinn and Rachel are currently sat outside trying to enjoy their last moments together before Rachel had to go back home. They are sharing a sun lounger, Rachel in between Quinn's legs and Quinn's chin resting on the top of Rachel's head.

"She is the most amazing kid ever." Rachel says bringing them out of their quiet moment.

"You are slightly biased Rach."

Rachel chuckles at this. "Maybe but she is truly exceptional Quinn."

"Thank you."

"You know she asked me if she was gonna see me again, I said it was down to you." Quinn furrows her brow.

"I love you Rach. If you'll have me I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Can I kiss you now?" Rachel asks as she turns to look up at Quinn, who shakes her head and sighs.

"My mother is inside probably watching us right now Rach." She smiles "She is really struggling with me being gay, but, oh fuck it, come here." She brings her lips down onto Rachel's and hesitantly brushes them over the other girls, trying to keep it slow, however Rachel was not having any of that and quickly flips over and brings her lips down even harder on Quinn's and introduces her tongue to the equation and making Quinn's come into play as well. Quinn forgets all about the idea of her mother and Rachel's fathers just being inside of the house and can only concentrate on the woman of her dreams kissing her like her life depends on it. They kissed many times over the 2 years that they were together, and this was easily one of the most passionate and amazing kisses they have ever had, apparently 5 years has really changed them both for the better.

Quinn pulls away breathing heavily and bends her head down to join their lips again slowly but no where near as passionately. She pulls away again and rests her forehead on Rachel's. "We're being watched." She whispers as she clocks her mother, Puck and the Berry's watching them from the kitchen window.

Rachel looks over slightly, not wanting to break the connection that they have and sees the four people stood there smiling brightly at the scene in front of them. "That was amazing."

"Mmm." Quinn leans forward to kiss Rachel again but stops herself before they can make contact. "This is what I was worried about. I don't think I'm gunna be able to stop now that I've got your lips back."

Rachel pulls back, pretending to be offended. "So that's all you want, my lips?"

Quinn giggles. "Oh yeah. They're like the most amazing things in the world."

"Hmmm, I might say the same for yours." She blows out a puff of air. "Slow. We've got to keep this slow."

Quinn groans and pulls back even further. "I hate that word. Can't we just ignore what we decided earlier?" Quinn begs.

"No. I expect some dates before you get another kiss like that. How long are you back in Lima for?"

Quinn looks down at her hands. "Only until Sunday. We all have to get back to work on Monday morning, if it wasn't for my assistant I wouldn't have been able to come up this week. Being my own boss doesn't allow for me to have much time off."

"Does it allow you to have time off in the evenings?" Quinn nods. "Well then, I'm back next Friday. I expect you to take me out on a date then." Quinn lets a bright smile cover her face and she leans forward to kiss Rachel quickly.

"Sounds perfect. I love you Rach."

"I love you too princess."

Quinn stands up off the sun lounger and holds out her hand for Rachel to take so they can walk back into the kitchen where the four occupants pretend, badly, to be doing something else. "You ready to get going dad, daddy?" Rachel asks innocently. The two men are beaming happily and the taller of the two, Joe walks over to the two girls and embraces them tightly.

He leans down to whisper in Quinn's ear. "It may take awhile, but your mother is a happy gay parent in the making." Quinn chuckles and kissing the tall mans cheek.

"Thank you dad."

"I better get going." Rachel says turning her body so she can hug Quinn quickly. "It was nice to meet you Judy, and Noah I'll see you soon." He salutes to her and Judy smiles softly, while Rachel and her dad's walk out of the room, followed by Noah.

Quinn walks to her mother and embraces her tightly, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks, which ultimatley Judy feels on her neck. "Baby..." Judy says as she reutnrs the embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Happy tears mom" Quinn says as she blinks her eyes quickly to try and get rid of the tears. "Very happy tears. I have my mother, my girl and my daughter all here in one house for the past 10 hours. I think this is possibly the best day of my life, minus Madeline's birth of course."

Judy flinches at the word 'my girl' and Quinn feels it and steps back from the hug and looks at her mother. Judy knows what's coming so talks before Quinn can get a word in. "I'm trying sweetie. I really am. Rachel is a lovely girl and I love her fathers, but it's hard finding out your daughter is no longer... well straight." With this she lifts her hand and brushes Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"I know mom and I'm sorry you had to witness that outside." Judy shakes her head.

"No. Don't be." Quinn looks confused. "I think I needed to see that, to see that what you and Rachel have perfect, well albeit complicated but the two of you together makes sense."

Quinn beams at this news. "That means everything mom. Thank you."

Puck walks back in, looking around to see if the room is clear of tension. "Okay to come in?"

Quinn laughs and turns to her 'baby daddy'. "Yeah sure. Today went pretty well considering. Your mom didn't call me a disapointment once today."

Puck smirks. "Oh she did. Just to me rather than to your face this time." Quinn nods her head, not expecting anything less. "It was a brilliant day though. I don't think I've ever seen Maddie this happy." He admits. "Having two Grandmothers, her grandfathers, both of her mothers and me in attendance was perfect for her."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you Puck." She snuggles into her mother who holds her daughter in her arms. "Mom you know you can ask me anything?" Quinn says when she sees her mother looking between the two other people in the room.

"Were you two ever a couple after..." She swallows "You know."

Quinn looks to Puck who shrugs. "We tried it but it really didn't work."

Puck scoffs. "She may be my baby mama, but most of all she's my best friend. It was like dating my sister."

"What do you think of Rachel, Noah?"

Puck looks to Quinn who shrugs knowing that Puck is one of Rachel's biggest fans. "She is amazing Mrs Fabray."

"Judy please. You are the father of my granddaughter after all."

"Seriously though Judy, Rach is my Jewberry. When Quinn and Rachel broke up I lost one of my best friends. Rachel is one of the kindest people in the world Judy and she loves your daughter and granddaughter more than anything in this world. They'll be safe with her." Puck says showing his true colours for once. With this statement he leans down and kisses Quinn on the cheek. "I better get off to bed. I'm up at 6am for clean-up duties with mom." He groans.

"Good night Puck."

"Night Noah." Judy says watching the man child walk out of the room. "He's certainly grown up."

Quinn chuckles. "I wouldn't go that far but he does love Rach."

"I better get back. It was lovely to see you again baby." Judy hugs Quinn tightly taking in the feel of her daughter in her arms again. "I hope I get to see you again sometime this week."

"Tomorrow okay?" Judy looks up with hope in her eyes. "Rae is looking after Madeline all day. Getting them to try and become as comfortable as they used to be. I would love to come and do the same with you?" Judy nods and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"That'll be lovely sweetheart."

"I'll see you around midday then. Thank you for coming mom."

"Goodnight Quinnie." Quinn smiles at the nickname and watches her mother out of the house

* * *

><p><strong>Fabray House<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn knocks on her mother's door and then stuffs her hands into her jeans pockets. She has just dropped Madeline off at Rachel's house, which was difficult as all Quinn wanted to do was lock the brunette in her room and re-learn everything about her.<p>

Judy flings open the door and Quinn smiles at the happiness on the older woman's face. It's been a long time since Quinn has been this happy to step over the threshold of the Fabray house, but at this moment in time, she can't wait to get in the house and tell her mother about her life.

"Quinnie." Judy opens her arms and Quinn walks into them and hugs her back tightly. She looks over Judy's shoulder and sees Dianna her Nana stood there looking even more excited to see Quinn than Judy despite the fact she only saw her a few months ago.

"Hey Nana." Quinn steps forward and hugs her nana and kissing her on the cheek. "It's great to see you again."

"Judy says you're back with Rachel?" Dianna asks bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Sorta. We're taking it slow."

"Slow?" Dianna asks with wide eyes. "Do you and Rachel know how to do slow?"

Quinn chuckles. "Probably not but it's the angle we're taking for now. Maddie is over with her now."

"I would love to see Rachel again. She owes me a visit." Dianna sternly says.

"I'll tell her. So what do you two want to do today?"

* * *

><p><strong>Berry House<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god mama. You have the best musical collection ever." The 7 year old exclaims excitedly as she looks over the large collection of DVD's. "Mommy only lets me get a few of them."<p>

"Well don't worry sweetheart. I have plenty more of these DVD's back in New York."

"Really?" Maddie's eyes widen to the size of saucers and she runs over to Rachel and hugs her waist tightly. Even at 7, Madeline was nearing Rachel's shoulders at an alarming pace, it was obvious the girl got her height from her father.

"Oh yeah." Rachel runs her fingers down the girls sandy blonde hair. "What do you want to do today my little gold star?"

"Can we watch some tv mama? Please?"

"A girl after my own heart." Rachel goes around to the couch and lays down on it and Madeline takes the initiative and snuggles up next to her mother, feeling very comfortable with the other woman despite having 5 years apart from Rachel. "Madeline, I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too mama."

Elijah walks into the room and smiles at the sight in front of him. He takes out his mobile phone and takes a picture of the scene in front of him. "You alright girls? Can I get you something to eat?"

"We're fine daddy."

"Yeah Grandpa, we're fine thank you." Eli holds a hand over his heart when he hears the little girl call him Grandpa without a second thought. He has waited many years to hear that from the younger girls mouth and now she was here, he didn't want to allow Quinn or the little girl to go anywhere.

"Alright then. Call me if you need me girls."

* * *

><p><strong>Airport<strong>

* * *

><p>Madeline is currently clinging to Rachel as they say goodbye before the two blondes get on the plane back to New York. Quinn was currently breathing heavily in a seat, trying to get her emotions in check, so she didn't show her daughter how afraid of flying she actually was.<p>

"Come back with us mama."

Rachel tries to hold the tears at bay. It was already obvious that the girl had a great hold over the brunette, but this was one thing she couldn't do. "I can't sweetheart. I'm back next weekend though. Only 6 days and you'll get to see me again."

"Promise?"

"I promise you baby."

Madeline smiles and kisses her mother on the cheek. "Good. I'll miss you mama."

"I'll miss you too." The intercom comes on telling them that their flight back to New York is ready to board, so Rachel carries over Madeline to Quinn and smiles down at the panicking blonde woman. "You okay princess?"

"Mommy doesn't like flying."

"Really? Since when?"

Quinn looks up and Rachel's heart breaks at the fear in her eyes. "Since forever."

"You were fine when we went on that trip a few years back."

"It's escalated over the years. I'm now a full blown wreck on a plane. Even if it's just to New York from Ohio."

Rachel puts down Madeline and steps into Quinn's personal space. The blonde woman stands up and smiles at her girl. "I'm going to miss you." Rachel says as she tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I'll see you Friday night angel."

"I know." She leans down and kisses her softly, not wanting to kiss too much knowing she won't be able to stop. "You better go board." She stands back as the two blondes link hands and walk towards the boarding gate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to split this into too parts. The next one should be up in the next few days. Hope you like and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This follows on from Chapter 2. It's them when they get back to New York. I promised you all a story on Sunday so I have posted that bit first, as I haven't quite managed to get this part done. It's not really how I wanted it to all go, but my muse has sent me on another direction with another what if which you should see posted in the next few days. Sorry for the delay posting this one, I litterally just forgot about it. :-( **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn stands outside the restaurant in a powdered blue dress, clutching a bouquet of flowers. Rachel had sent a text telling her she might be late, so would meet at the restaurant. It's been 10 minutes and Quinn was starting to get pissed off with the amount of young men, and old men staring at the young blonde who looks like she has been stood up. Suddenly, a flash of red in heels comes running down the sidewalk towards Quinn and the restaraunt.<p>

Quinn smiles at the sight of Rachel in a gorgeous strapless red dress, with heels and lipstick to match. She is in 4 inch heels making her nearly the same height as Quinn who was smart enough to wear flats tonight. Rachel stands in front of Quinn and looks deeply into her eyes before whispering three words. "You look gorgeous."

Quinn blushes and lets out a breath of air. "You are a vision tonight Rach." She smiles and then offers her arm which Rachel takes eagerly. "Reservation for Fabray." She says to the waiter who smiles at the two beautiful women in front of him and shows them to their table.

"This place is lovely Quinn." The waiter hands them their menus and asks what they want to drink. "Two glasses of red wine please." Quinn smiles when Rachel orders for her like old times.

"How was your journey back?"

Rachel groans. "Awful. I didn't manage to get to sleep last night until late..." Quinn smirks as she knows she was the reason why. Whereas Rachel had to be up stupidly early, Quinn didn't have a shoot until later in the afternoon and Puck was on Madeline duty so she could handle the phone call until the middle of the night. Thank god for Unlimited minutes. "Then the plane was delayed due to bad weather and Kurt forgot to pick me up from the airport."

"Aw sorry to hear that. I hope this night goes better for you."

"It already is. You are looking stunning tonight Quinn. Like seriously edible right now."

Quinn lets out a loud laugh making some of the other patrons of the restaraunt look over. "God can we just forget the meal right now?"

"No. You promised me a date, and I expect a date." Rachel says taking a sip of her drink. Quinn groans, just wanting to take Rachel back to her apartment and kissing the other girl senseless. "Oh shh Princess and order your food."

* * *

><p>The girls continue to talk about everything or nothing as they slowly eat their deserts, spending more time actually staring at the other woman rather than eating. It was Quinn who finally came out of their reverie and noticed that there was only one more couple in the restaurant and the waitresses and waitors were starting to look annoyed. "Oh my god, we've been here for hours."<p>

Rachel looks up and lets out a loud laugh. "We better get going then." Quinn gets up out of her seat and walks round to Rachel's chair and holds her hand out for the smaller girl. "How chivalrous." Rachel comments.

"Come on angel. Lets get going." Quinn leaves the change on the table, having already counted up how much it was going to be in her head, before tucking her hand into Rachel's and entwining their fingers together. She opens the door wide for Rachel who walks through and waits for Quinn to catch up. Quinn squeezes her hand before making the trek down the sidewalk on the way to her apartment.

"Are we seriously going to walk when I'm in 4 inch heels." Quinn chuckles.

"Yeah we are. I sort of chose this place for a reason." After about 5 more minutes of walking, Quinn stops and looks up at the apartment building. "Home sweet home."

"Oh so I see, just a quick way to get me back to your place then?"

"Hell yeah." Quinn swallows and steps into Rachel's personal space. "Come up. Please. We don't have to do anything, I just don't want this night to end."

Rachel smiles and leans forward and brings their lips together. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rae. So much."

"Lets go up." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and the other girl directs the way up to her room and their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thank you to Cappsy, I have written what you wanted to look at within a What If story, I am now just proof reading and polishing it off before I post it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next instalment of the What If story. This one centres around their High School reunion. It's all about what if Madeline didn't re introduce them in 2016. I would say this story because of that would be set around 2022. **

**Please review. **

* * *

><p>Quinn sighs as she walks into the gym of McKinley high. It has been 10 years since she has stepped into the school and 10 years since she has seen half of the people that are surrounding her. She smiles slightly when she sees half of the student body looking at her in awe, she knows she hasn't aged much since the age of 18 and even though she has a 12 year old, no body can tell she has had a kid.<p>

Suddenly she is embraced from behind and she chuckles when she realizes who it is. Leaning back into the arms of her 'baby daddy' they both look out into the crowd, both of them looking for one person, someone who said they wouldn't be here.

"You do know she told Kurt and 'Cedes that she wasn't going to come Q?" Puck asks as he tightens his embrace around her waist tighter.

"I know, but..." She swallows, "I know it's strange, but she's here. I can feel her."

"That is strange baby mama." He kisses her cheek. "Where's San and Britt?"

Quinn chuckles. "They disappeared as soon as we got here. I think they're planning on relieving their high school experience in one night."

"So planning on doing it all over the school then?"

"That's what I could gather."

"Quinnie!" Quinn turns around at the high pitched squeal of her name and smiles when she realizes it's none other than Kurt Hummel. They had talked on FaceBook over the years, but have not had the chance to get back in touch due to the animosity between his best friend and Quinn.

"Hey Kurt." She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his neck. He looks just like he did back in High School, like herself he had barely aged at all. He was still as stylish as he was back then and being a fashion designer he really should be.

"Let me look at you" He says when he pulls back. "You barely have aged a day since I last saw you. Noah, good to see you." He turns to Puck and leans his hand out for the other man to shake.

"You too Hummel." He smiles "You still with Blaine?"

"No, no, no. That ship sailed a long time ago. I'm with the man of my dreams now. Liam is he name. Devine piece of the male form if I say so myself."

Quinn smiles. "I've missed you Kurt."

"I've missed you too Quinnie, but enough about you, how's your darling girl? She must be a teenager by now?"

Puck at the mention of his daughter poofs out his chest and starts going into protective dad mode. Puck was a lot of bad things, but he was a good father, and he was probably one of the most proudest fathers in the world.

"She's 12. Not a teenager yet." Puck dishes out his wallet and shows Kurt the latest picture of Madeline he had in there.

"Oh my god, look at her. She always looked like you, but my god, you've got yourself a clone there Fabray. She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Quinn says softly.

"She's amazing Kurt. Like really smart, smarter than me and Quinn already. She's so much like R..." He stops himself and looks at Quinn who is looking at the ground. "You know who. She's a little diva, so kind though."

Kurt laughs. "Look at Mr Puckerman. Gushing over a girl like this. Who knew?"

"You got him started on talking about Maddie."

"So Puckerman, got a special girl?" Quinn scoffs. "I take that as many special girls?"

"How he's not got an STI yet I don't know." She sees Mercedes making her way towards them and her smile brightens as the bigger woman runs over and wraps her arms around her old friend.

"Look at you girl." She says excitedly. "Is Madeline here?"

"She's with my mother." Mercedes eyes widen and her eyebrows raise. "I know. Long story. How are you 'Cedes? I've seen your music in the charts. Maddie is such a big fan."

"Really? Oh I'm so happy about that. You'll have to introduce us again. Sometime this week, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Name the time and place. I'm here till next weekend."

"I will. How are you doing Q? Anyone special?"

"Nah. I'm concentrating on my career and Madeline at the moment. It's hard being a single parent."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a photographer. I have this studio in New York. It's small, it gets me by and pays the bills which is enough." She looks behind Mercedes and sees Brittany and Santana entering the room looking a lot happier than earlier. "What about you? Seeing anyone special?"

"I'm married now. I have a little boy. Nicholas. He's adorable. I'll bring him along when we meet up." Mercedes stops talking and takes in the woman in front of her for a minute knowing what the girl wants to ask. "She is here." Quinn's eyes snap to hers and fear covers her face. "Kurt convinced her to come, might have told her a white lie about you not coming."

Quinn closes her eyes and sighs when she realizes this was a set up. The woman she loved, the reason why she couldn't move on and find someone and be happy with was in the room tonight. She hadn't seen her in over ten years however, she still thought about her everyday, still wanted her back in her life everyday.

"It's a set up?"

"Sorta. You know my boy Kurt, he is a sucker for a happy ending." She whispers to Quinn making sure Puck & Kurt don't overhear.

"Where is s..." Quinn doesn't get to finish her statement when the name 'Rachel' is shouted out by Brittany at the highest possible level making half of the room cringe at the sound. Quinn watches as a 5"2 woman is enveloped into a hug by the blonde, and is shook from side to side as the girl is given one of the famous 'Brittany hugs'.

Santana soon joins in on the embrace and Quinn watches on fondly as does Puck who steps into her personal space and whispers in her ear. "Go get in on it."

"No. She's got to make the first move tonight Puck. I'll break if I go over there and she turns me away or ignores me." She sighs. "It's taken me 10 years to get over her... if I... what?" She asks when a smile breaks out over his face. He motions behind her with his head and she takes a deep breath before turning around to see Rachel stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever, flanked by Santana and Brittany on either side of her.

"Quinn. I thought you said Rachel wasn't going to be here." Brittany exclaims excitedly. "Look. She's here."

"I can see that."

"Look Faberry. Stop eye fucking and actually go do something about it." Santana says making half of the occupants of the circle blush.

It's Rachel who breaks the gaze and she walks in the direction of the exit of the hall, throwing a look back over at her shoulder indicating that Quinn should follow her somewhere private. She looks to Puck, her 'date' for tonight to see what she should do. He bends down and kisses her cheek.

"Text me if you want me to wait to give you a lift back to your moms. If not, I'll look after Madeline and divert her questions." He smiles. "Go get her baby."

Quinn smiles at the group and Santana takes her hadn and squeezes it making Quinn smile even brighter in response. She walks out of the hall and starts to look for Rachel, as she expected her to be waiting for her when she got out. A light bulb goes of in her head, and she turns on her heel and begins to walk in the direction of the auditorium, the place which became their place through their last few years of High School.

As she walks into the auditorium, she stops and takes in the sight of her ex-girlfriend who is sat on the edge of the stage her legs dangling over the edge. Rachel looks the same as she did ten years ago, her hair is chopped a lot shorter, and she has an air of maturity surrounding her now that wasn't there when they were younger. The one thing that Quinn notices the most, and she's noticed it when she's seen pictures of Rachel in the press, is that the other woman looks tired. There used to be so much life in those expressive eyes, but now there doesn't seem to be much at all.

She coughs and Rachel's head snaps up and smiles brightly at the sight of Quinn. Quinn walks forward and stands in front of Rachel, and for a few minutes they stare into each others eyes, trying to map out each other's emotions like they used to when they were together. Suddenly Rachel is jumping off the stage and into Quinn's arms, making the blonde stumble back in shock. She holds onto the 5"2 body making sure she's not hurt, and holds onto her tighter than what is really comfortable for both women. They need this connection though, after 10 years, they have been craving it and this was the attention that they needed.

Quinn manages to carry Rachel backwards and when she feels the seat behind her she sits down and cradles the other woman in her lap. Her head is buried in her neck and she is silently crying with happiness at having Rachel in her arms again.

After a few minutes, they pull back and look at each other again. It's Rachel who breaks the silence. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too angel. So much."

"Why didn't you come find me?" Quinn looks confused. "You said you'd come to New York and find me. You said..." Quinn covers her mouth with her fingertips stopping her train of thought.

"I did. I came backstage after one of your shows. You had already gone home, and your co-star said he'd give you my card." Rachel groans.

"Charlie Perry?" Quinn nods remembering the name from somewhere. "Yeah he had a big crush on me, he knew all about you so must have recognized you from the pictures in my dressing room. I'll kill him." She lifts her hand and cups Quinn's cheek, stroking it gently with the pads of her fingertips. "You came for me?"

Quinn nods. "I had a ring. I had everything planned out. I wasn't going to let you go again. This was 2018. 4 years ago."

"A ring?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Rachel closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath as her brain tries to process that information. A face flashes into her mind and her eyes snap open. "Madeline. How is she?"

Quinn smiles proudly. "She is amazing Rae. Really amazing. She is so much like you it's scary. Puck is always joking around saying that I lied as she was obviously your spawn." Rachel smiles at this. "She's smart. Really smart. Imagine Artie, myself, you and San combined and she's only twelve." She sighs. "She doesn't remember you. She loves you, she really loves you and misses the idea of you, but she was a baby. We've made sure she saw all of the home videos growing up, but... she doesn't..." Quinn sobs at this and Rachel leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"Hey it's OK Princess. It was my fault for not staying in contact, for letting my hurt ruin my relationship with your daughter."

"Our daughter. She has been raised to know she has two mothers and a father. That has never changed Rachel and even if I had someone, you were always her mother." She says with conviction.

"Can I see her again?" Rachel asks nervously. "I mean, do you think she'll be okay with that?"

"She'll absolutley love it Rae." Quinn smiles brightly at this news and stares into Rachel's eyes. Before both of them know it their lips are attached and they are both moaning as they re-learn each other. After what seems like hours, they pull back and hold each other tightly. "What does this mean?"

"Are you still in Boston?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I live in Soho. I have a studio there."

"A studio?" Rachel asks with a furrow brow.

"I'm a photographer. I've done okay for myself. I have a lot of work in magazines and stuff." Rachel smiles proudly.

"We can make this work. If we're in the same state, we can do this Quinn. Are you up for it?" Quinn nods and brings her lips to Rachel's again.

"It's going to be hard."

"Maybe. You're not seeing any..." Quinn cuts her off before she can finish the statement by shaking her head. "Good. Me niether. We were meant to be Princess, we'll make it work." She curls into Quinn's body even more. "Tell me about your life, about Puck, Brittany, San."

"Well, Brittany and Santana moved to New York in 2017. Brittany had an oppurtunity to teach dance and Santana finished off her law degree at NYU." She smiles. "They now have a little boy, Alejandro. He's just turned one and is the perfect blend of San and Britt." She swallows hard. "Santana went through a hard time when they moved to New York. She was raped and it's been tough for her to get over it." Rachels eyes widen in shock at the news. "Alejandro helped. He is a joy to be around. Imagine Brittany's enthusiasm, Santana's penchant for getting into trouble and your rambling abilities all rolled into one." Rachel scoffs at this. "He is truly adorable."

"He sounds it. What about Noah? Has he found anyone?"

Quinn shakes her head. "He works for the NYPD. Any hours he isn't on the job he spends with Maddie, he has a few lady friends but no one special yet." She sighs. "Just not the right time yet I guess." She turns to look into her eyes. "Tell me about you now angel and everyone in your life."

"Uh, I'm currently on stage in a performance of Wicked. I'm Elpehba of course." Quinn chuckles at this. She knows this as she's seen the show a few hundred times. It's cost her quite a bit of money, even with Tina's help at getting cheaper tickets. "Uh, I've had a few relationships in the last ten years. Nothing ever felt as right as this though. Just being in your arms again is... amazing."

"It is."

"Alright. Now this is a sight that has been missing for the last ten years." Santana says.

Quinn and Rachel look up and smile when they see Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt walk into the auditorium all smiling at Quinn and Rachel.

"What does this mean? Are you and Rachie back together Q?" Brittany asks excitedly.

Quinn looks to Rachel who smiles softly and gives her a small nod. Quinn looks back to the group and with one of the brightest smiles she's had in 10 years she exclaims "Yeah. It looks like it."

"Bout fucking time if I say so myself." Puck says. "This girl has been pining over you for the last 10 years Rach."

Rachel smiles. "It's good to see you again Noah."

"You too Rach." He looks at Quinn. "She coming home with us to see Madeline tonight?"

Rachel eyes widen in hope and she turns to look at Quinn who smiles and nods. "If we go now we can get to her before mom manages to get her to bed."

"Mom?"

"Yea. She's back in my life." She nudges Rachel slightly, who takes the hint and gets off her lap. Standing up, they clasp their hands and make their way out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Quinn walks in through the door to her mother's house, as quiet as possible, her hand in Rachel's as the shorter woman follows behind her. She smiles when she sees her mother and Madeline cuddled together on the couch watching an old telivision show.<p>

"Wait here." Quinn walks into the living room and greats her mother and daughter with hugs and kisses. "Mom can I talk to you about something a second?" Judy nods and follows Quinn into the hallway, and when her eyes land on Rachel her eyes widen in shock.

"Is this?" Judy asks Quinn who nods with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. Quinn has talked about you so fondly over the years."

Rachel stares with an open mouth, Quinn filled her in on how much Judy had changed over the years but she was having a hard time accepting that the woman that threw Quinn to the streets was now standing in front of her.

"She's struggling with you being back in my life."

"Understandable."

"Let me go talk to Maddie a sec. Keep her occupied a second Mom." Quinn walks into the living room and sits down next to her twelve year old daughter. Maddie smiles up at her mother. "I need to talk to you about something Mads."

"Whatever is was, dad did it not me." Quinn groans. This usually means she'll find out something in the next few weeks that Madeline and Puck had done. Getting information out of the two of them was impossible, so there was no point delving deeper.

"I really don't wanna know. Madeline, you know I went to my 10th Anniversary reunion at McKinley today?"

"Yeah"

"Well I bumped into someone. Someone who... Mads, I bumped into Rachel." Madeline's eyes widen. She knows who that woman is. She's the 'mother' she never really knew. Shes' the woman that raised her when she was a baby, she was the woman that held her mothers heart.

"Is she here?" Madeline asks, showing the same excitement as Brittany did earlier. Quinn smiles knowing that the girl is very happy at the idea of seeing her 'mama'.

"Yea. Are you ready to see your mama again?"

Madeline nods happily.

"Does she remember me?"

"Of course she does baby girl." She says softly. Raising her voice she calls out to the hallway. "Rae, you wanna come in?"

Rachel walks in and stands at the doorway and watches her baby girl. At 5"4, Madeline was a bit taller than Rachel, which makes the brunette look on in amazement. "My little star" She sobs out making Madeline smile brightly. She turns to look at Quinn for permission of some sort, and Quinn nods. As soon as she does, Madeline has wrapped her arms around her 'mama' and is sobbing into her neck. Rachel's arms come up around her daughter and she too is trying to stop the sobs. "Let me look at you." She says when they finally pull back. "You're so tall. So grown up. Oh I've missed you my little gold star."

"I've missed you too mama." She whispers. "Mom and dad have always told me about you, I know everything. I never dreamt I'd get to see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere now baby. I promise you that." She pulls her back into her arms and keeps her arms around her.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Maddie. So much."

Suddenly another pair of arms is thrown around the two of them, and the younger blonde and the brunette let out a laugh hugging Quinn back tightly. "This is it now Rae. You are not going anywhere."

"I don't plan to. This is my family now."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one should be up soon. Please review, and give me some more prompts for what if's. It does seem that there are very few people reading this story, and my snapshot one, so I think by the beginning of July I'll be finishing both of them so I can concentrate on other things. If you want any what ifs or snapshots filled by then, please send me a message or a review. THanks<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrying on for my What If story here is the next instalment. **

**What If: Shelby came back into Rachel's life sooner. I would say this first bit is set in July/August 2017, around the time they came back for Judy's birthday.**

* * *

><p>Quinn laughs loudly as she watches her 7 year old dance with Rachel in the Berry's back garden. The music is blaring from the kitchen inside and Rachel is dancing happily, holding onto Madeline's arms as she tries to get her to dance as well. Madeline loves dancing, however hasn't quite got into what Rachel is trying to get her to do.<p>

"Mommy come save me." The little girl squeals when Rachel starts tickling her. "No, stop mama stop." She punctuates each word with a loud giggle as she tries to get away from her mother's tickling fingers. "Uncle, Uncle." She squeals out and Rachel stops. Madeline collapses to the floor as she tries to get her breath back and Rachel sits down next to her daughter and hugs her to her chest, which Madeline snuggles into. Quinn smiles from her position on the chest, she loves the fact that the two most important people in her life get along so well. Madeline some how from the moment she met Rachel again, felt right at home at the other woman whom she used to know as her mother. Quinn was very grateful for this because she can't imagine her life not looking like what she's seeing in front of her.

"Rach." Quinn turns her head when she hears a voice behind her. She sees Joe Berry looking solemn and wonders what is going on.

"Yea daddy." The brunette says from her position on the grass hugging Madeline tightly.

"There's someone here to see you." Rachel nods and gets up off the ground, however when she gets to the patio doors Joe stops her. "Rae baby. It's Shelby. She said she wants to talk to you."

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks through the patio doors and sees Elijah trying to stop himself from saying something scathing to the woman stood at the door. "Why?"

"I don't know baby. Do you want me to get rid of her?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Daddy could you watch Madeline?" He nods. "Quinn I need you there." Quinn nods and jumps up and goes over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her as tight as she can. "Why now?"

Quinn closes her eyes at the pain in the brunettes voice. She leans her head down and kisses the top of her head and squeezes her tightly. "I don't know angel. We'll find out and I'll be there the whole time." She smiles. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too princess." She pulls out of the hug and intwines her fingers with Quinn's before turning back to the house, smiling at her dad who now has Madeline in his arms and walking towards where her birth mother is standing. She keeps an eye on Shelby's face as she gets closer to her, when she is noticed Shelby's eyes brighten and a bright smile comes across her face. She looks down at Rachel holding Quinn's hand and a look of confusion comes across the older woman's face. "Hi Shelby."

Hurt flashes across Shelby's face, but that was what Rachel intended for. "Hello Rachel. It is very good to see you again. You look good."

"Thank you." She sighs. "What do you want Shelby?"

"Why don't we all go into the living room?" Quinn suggests and Rachel nods and motions for Shelby to follow them into the living room, where Quinn releases Rachel's fingers and wraps her left arm around the shorter girls back and holds her right hand out for Rachel to take for support. Shelby sits opposite the two girls and furrows her brow at the scene in front of her. "Shelby, why are you here?" Rachel asks hurt lacing her voice.

"To see you. I have been going through counselling the last few years after an abusive relationship." Shelby sighs and looks down at her hands. "My shrink has made me see how I treated you was all down to my fear of failing you as a mother when you were a baby and how the same happened to me by my mother when I was younger." She swallows hard and looks up at the two women. "I know it probably doesn't matter to you Rachel, but I am so very sorry for the way I treated you. I can't believe that I did that, especially after how I pined for you for 15 years and then just to run away like a scared little girl."

"I wanted you in my life when I was 15 mom."

Shelby nods. "I know, I am so sorry Rachel."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to ask for forgiveness. I want to ask if I can be apart of your life now." She looks down at her hands. "I made a mistake, a very bad one, I just hope one day you forgive me."

Rachel looks up at Quinn and the two of them stare into each other's eyes having a silent conversation. Quinn knows what Rachel is asking, should she forgive? Rachel also knows what Quinn's response was. Judy threw Quinn out on the street when she needed her the most and she had lived with the girl for her whole life, Shelby panicked when she first met Rachel. It probably wasn't as bad as what Judy did to Quinn, however the blonde managed to forgive her mother.

Rachel turns back to her mom and nods. "I think I can forgive you mom. We all make mistakes. It will take time and you need to get to know my family. See me for who I am at 22 rather than 15."

Shelby lets out a sigh of relief and Rachel smiles at the smile of joy on her mother's face. "Thank you. Thank you so much Rachel. I would love to get to know you now. You are a beautiful young woman from the looks of things, who is, in love?" Shelby asks as she interperates the scene in front of her.

Rachel nods and looks up at Quinn fondly. "Yeah. Mom this is Quinn Fabray. My girlfriend. Quinn, this is my mother, Shelby Corcoran."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Quinn says politely even though she was having a harder time forgiving the woman in front of her than Rachel was.

"You too Quinn. How long have the two of you been together?"

Quinn smiles. "Recently since October 31st of last year. We started dating when we were 16. Well when I was 16. Rach was 15." She says racking her brain for dates.

"You were dating in High School?" They both nod. "Why did you say recently?"

"We broke up. Quinn went to study at Harvard in Boston and I went to Julliard." Shelby smiles proudly at this news. "It wasn't until last year that we saw each other and realised that we never stopped loving each other and that our family was worth fighting for still."

"Harvard and Julliard. Very impressive."

"Quinn got a full scholarship to Harvard as well which is almost unheard of." Rachel says proudly. "She wrote an essay on how much she has overcome, raising a child and being bisexual in a town like Lima and they loved it." She smiles. "She graduated top of her class and was valedictorian all whilst raising a toddler to a small amazing smart child. My girl is pretty amazing."

Quinn blushes and leans down to kiss Rachel's cheek in thanks.

"Child?" Shelby mutters out shocked at the idea of her daughter's girlfriend having a child.

Quinn nods. "Yeah, we have a daughter. Madeline." Shelby's eyes widen even brighter at the words 'we'. Rachel is considered a mother to this little girl, her baby is a mother. She really can't get her head around that.

"My baby is a mother?" Rachel lets out a loud giggle and nods.

"I had her when I was 16. Rachel and I had been dating a few months then, and we raised our daughter together." She sighs. "Maddie didn't get to see Rachel whilst we were apart, which I regret, but the two of them are so close now. You should see them Shelby. It is truly a beautiful sight."

"I'm sure it is." She turns her head and notices a picture on the side. "Is this her?" The small blonde little girl is smiling brightly at the camera, her teeth on show and her arms open wide as she is obviously putting on a performance. She looks just like the blonde woman sat on the couch in front her.

"She is truly beautiful."

Rachel nods and then turns her head to shout towards the kitchen. "Maddie?"

"Yeah mama." Is heard from the kitchen.

"Can you come here a second baby girl?"

Suddenly hard footsteps are heard and a small blonde girl comes running in and jumps in between her mothers. "Hi" She says to the strange woman who is sat in front of her.

"Maddie, this is my mother, my birth mother Shelby. Shelby meet my daughter, Madeline Sofia Fabray."

"You have a mommy?" Madeline says her eyes widen in excitement.

"I do."

"Wow." She gets up off the couch and stands in front of Shelby. "You look so much like mama." She says in awe, going to hug the older woman before realising she's got to ask first. She turns to her mothers who nod knowing what the little girl is asking. "Can I hug you?" She asks Shelby who nods and wraps her arms around her 'granddaughter?' who snuggles into the hug and holds on tightly. Shelby vows right there that if she has anything to say about it, she will be apart of this family.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** June 2018**

"Hi mom." Rachel says as she wraps her arms around the older woman. "Thank you for coming."

"My daughter is getting married. I'm not missing this for anything." Shelby holds onto her daughter and kisses her cheek. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm nervous but I've been waiting nearly 8 years for this. She is my soul mate, nothing will stop me from marrying her."

Shelby smiles. She has got to know the couple over the last year or so, and she knows that these two women are meant for each other. "What time does the ceremony start?"

"Uh 2pm."

"Lets get you dressed and start on your hair then." She hugs her daughter for the last time. "I am so happy you asked me to be here today Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>September 3<strong>**rd**** 2018**

Rachel dials the familiar number and waits for the person on the other end to answer. She is currently snuggled into her wife's side as they wait to tell the person on the other end the good news. Rachel got the job in Wicked today and was worried about ringing her mother as she knew this was the older woman's dream job.

"Hello."

"Hi mom. It's Rachel."

Shelby's voice changes when she hears her daughter taking. "Rachel, it's good to hear from you. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good thanks mom. I've got something to tell you actually." She sighs. "I've been offered a job playing Elepheba in Wicked starting November." There is silence on the other end and Rachel curls into Quinn's body trying to get support incase Shelby doesn't take the news well.

"Oh my god Rachel that is amazing news." Shelby says excitedly. "You are going to be perfect for the role baby. I want tickets to your opening night. Oh my god, my baby is on Broadway. This is brilliant. I need to go tell people." Rachel lets out a loud laugh at her mothers excitement.

"I'll let you go then mom." Shelby squeals again and Rachel hangs up the phone knowing her mother is ready to go and tell all of her neighbours.

"She take it okay?" Quinn asks as she leans forward and captures her wife's lips.

Rachel nods. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>July 11<strong>**th**** 2020**

Rachel smiles as she sees who is knocking on the door. Their second child had just been born, Grace Catherine Fabray and Shelby was stood outside the door having travelled all the way back from England where she was now working for a few months, to see her granddaughter for the first time. Rachel goes over to the door, holding Grace in her arms and opens it smiling at her mother.

"Hey. Oh my god look at her. She is beautiful Rachel." Shelby steps forward and kisses Rachel's forehead and then the little girl's in her arms. "She's Quinn's clone already. Just look at her."

"I know. I can't believe how much I love her already." Rachel says as she looks down at her hours old child. "I have two beautiful baby girls. This is amazing."

"I am so proud of you Rachel." Shelby says as Rachel passes her the little bundle. "Hello sweetie. I'm your Grams. I am going to spoil you rotten beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>March 7<strong>**th**** 2022**

"Hey mom." Rachel says as she rings Shelby up for their weekly phone call. Last week she rang her and told her that she was pregnant, this week she has some even more exciting news, and potentially terrifying news.

"Rae. It's good to hear from you. How are you? Hows the baby?" Shelby asks quickly.

"Babies." Rachel replies and smiles at the silence on the other end.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm having twins mommy." Rachel says the last bit happily. She loves Judy with her whole heart and calls her mom all the same, but having this relationship with her mother was an amazing experience for Rachel and one that she always wanted.

"Oh sweetie that's excellent news. That properly comes from my side of the family. I have a twin brother and sister." Rachel groans. Of course Shelby would forget to warn her about that. "Are you alright Rache?"

"Just scared mom. 4 children before I'm 28. It's scary."

"It's what you wanted though Rachie." Shelby says trying to calm her daughter down. "Isn't it?"

"Yes of course. I always wanted a big family. I hated growing up an only child and never wanted Madeline to have the same, but... to be honest I think I'm just scared of giving birth. I'm so glad Quinn had the first two as I think I would have freaked out if I was any younger."

"Your freaking out now darling."

Rachel laughs. "I know, I know. I was so impatient when waiting for Grace, but having these babies in my stomach, I can't wait to see them. I just want them here now."

"I know baby." Shelby says. "Did you get a sonagram?"

"Yeah. Quinn scanned it and sent it through to you."

Shelby smiles. "Thank you. How have Madeline and Gracie taken the news?"

"Grace has no idea what's going on. Madeline is ecstatic. She was the one who talked sense into me and Quinn when we had a freak out after the doctors appointment."

"There's my granddaughter. She's a brilliant child Rach."

"Don't I know it. I hope Grace and these two turn out the same."

"I'm sure they will."

"I better get going mom. I've got a show in a minute. Talk soon?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel replies before hanging up the phone and reaching down to hold her arms over her stomach. "I love you babies."

* * *

><p>Shelby and Rachel smile as they watch Rachel do her work. Shelby is holding two year old Jacob on her hip whilst Rachel has her hands on the shoulders of 4 year old Grace who is stood in front of her watching her mommy work. Olivia is being held by Julia Corcoran and Madeline is due to arrive from school in a few minutes.<p>

Shelby had come to New York with her parents Julia and Nathaniel, it's not the first time that Rachel has met them but they have yet to meet their great grandkids and their granddaughters wife. Quinn had asked for Julia, Shelby, Nathaniel and her family to come down to the studio this afternoon for a surprise. Now they were just waiting for Quinn to finish with the model so they can see what she wanted.

After 10 minutes, Madeline trudges into the studio, looking like she's ready to pass out from exhaustion. Rachel opens her arms and Madeline snuggles into them. "You okay baby?"

"Just tired mama." She sighs. "What did mom want us here for?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No idea." She watches as her wife shakes hands with the model before walking over to her family with a bright smile on her face. "So why did you drag us all here Princess?"

Quinn holds up the camera in her hand. "I thought it would be nice to have an updated picture in our living room. What better than having all these generations here." She goes over to her office and knocks on it, and out comes Judy and Dianna with bright smiles on their faces. Madeline and Grace run over to their grandmother and Grandma Di ready for hugs from the two blonde older women. Rachel walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her and brings her lips to her wife's to give her a proper thank you for sorting this out.

10 minutes later, Quinn has got Shelby and Rachel into position for a few mother & daughter pictures that neither of them had. She knew this is the one thing Rachel regretted, and Quinn was going to give her the picture she wanted with her mother. "Shelby, can you wrap you arms around Rachel's neck from behind and rest your chin... yah that's awesome." She continues to snap a few pictures and smiles when Shelby leans her head down to whisper in Rachel's ear what she can make out as 'I Love You Baby' and Rachel smiles up at her mother giving Quinn the perfect picture.

Quinn quickly gets Julia into the picture giving them three generations to work from. Julia and Shelby wrap Rachel into a big hug making the smaller girl laugh in delight at having a family around her. Quinn then asks for Nathaniel who arrived a little earlier to get into the shoot and her wraps his arms around his three girls in a big bear hug and kisses his granddaughter on the top of her head in adoration and Quinn snaps away, getting them to change their poses.

"K, lets change this up. Rae baby, you come out." Rachel walks over to her wife and kisses her on the cheek. "Mom, Nana, if you go into the shot and take Jacob and Olivia with you." Judy and Dianna carry the twins over to the shoot and when Quinn tells Grace & Madeline to go into the shoot and hug the other three, she begins to take some more pictures getting into different angels to change it up a bit.

"I want you in their with your mom and nana." Rachel says holding her hand out for Quinn's camera.

"Take care of it." Quinn hands over her camera reluctantly and walks over to her mother and grandmother whilst the others get out of the shot. Rachel takes a few pictures before Madeline runs into the shot giving her mother a hug aroudn the waist, making the two toddlers and Grace run over and find their way into the pictures.

"Hey can I put this on a tripod Quinn?" Quinn nods and goes over to the other side of the room and opens up the tripod to the correct height and helps Rachel put the camera on the top and set it up to take some pictures with them all in it. "Everyone into the shot then." Rachel holds her wife around her waist in the centre of the picture, smiling at the camera whilst Quinn smiles down at hte beautiful woman in her arms. Around them the kids are playing with their grandparents smiling brightly, enjoying being around their family. This is the picture that later ends up above their mantel for many years in their living room.

* * *

><p><strong>July 5<strong>**th**** 2028**

Quinn wipes the tears out of her eyes. She's just finished ringing Rachel's fathers telling them about the accident and now it's time to ring Shelby. Even though she knows Rachel is going to be fine, she is still terrified at the thought of loosing her soul mate. She dials the familiar number and waits for Shelby to pick up.

"Shelby Corcoran speaking."

"Shelby, it's Quinn."

Quinn waits for Shelby to answer again knowing hte brunette is shocked to be hearing from Quinn. "Quinn, hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"Rachel's been in an accident." She swallows. "She is going to be fine." She hears Shelby release a sigh of relief. "She's hurt her back but after another op they're sure she'll walk again. She has broke quite a few bones and looks rough, well she's still beautiful of course." Shelby chuckles at this. She loves the love between these two girls, even after so many years they truly are still completely in love with each other.

"I'll be in New York as soon as I can Quinnie." Shelby says.

"Joe and Elijah are coming too, you might wanna come down with them or something."

"Thank you for letting me know sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the only What If I've written where I really like this side of things better. I wish I wrote in Shelby in this manner however it's done now. **

**Again if you liked the story or wanted to see another snapshot or what if, please tell me, as I'll be stopping this probably around the beginning of July as it doesn't generate a lot of interest anymore. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This What If is based around a prompt given to me in the reviews of the story. I would say this would be set around May 2014. If you have a look at Chapter 12 of my original Snapshot of A Memory story you will see I talk about what would be Madeline's 4th birthday. This is where I see this What If sort of being around.**

* * *

><p>Rachel stands in front of an apartment building looking at her phone and the address on the phone making sure she is in the right place.<p>

She takes a deep breath and goes to take a step forward when she sees someone coming down the sidewalk to the apartment where she is standing. She tries to hide but he sees her and she smiles as happily as she can even though everything inside her at this moment in time is hurting.

"R...Rach?" Puck says as he takes in the small woman in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He steps forward and embraces her tightly before lifting her off the ground making her squeal in shock. "I would say you look good but this moment in time... what's wrong?"

"I quit Julliard last month." His eyes widen, Julliard was Rachel's dream and the reason why his daughter didn't have her mama with her.

"What? Rach, Julliard was everything you ever wanted." She shakes her head.

"I had to quit." She swallows. "Everything I ever wanted is here in Boston, is she here?"

He shakes his head. "Quinn's got back-to-back lectures today and Madeline is at the day care." He puts his key into the door to let himself and Rachel into the building and then opens it so Rachel could walk through. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>He tells her to take a seat in his living room while he begins to make her a coffee, black of course as he didn't have any soy milk in the apartment. Rachel sits down and takes in the apartment. There are three bedrooms, so Rachel can only assume that Quinn shares the place with Quinn and Madeline. Rachel can also see the hundred pictures surrounding the apartment, all taken quite professionally and all involving Madeline, Santana, Brittany and Puck in some way or another. There are only a few that involve Quinn.<p>

"Here you go jewberry." He hands her the cup of scolding coffee. "So, why did you quit Julliard?"

"I slept with the Dean's daughter." His eyes widen and he sputters on the sip of coffee he had previously taken. "I don't know what came over me, but I... I treated her horribly and found myself without any support and I was out on my ear before I knew it."

"So you didn't quit?" She shakes her head. "Oh. What's the plan then?" Puck isn't stupid, he knows Rachel and knows how much she hates being without a plan.

"I've talked with my dad's and sent in my application. I'm planning on coming to UMass. They have a good theatre and music department. I don't need Julliard to make it on Broadway."

"That's brilliant Rach."

She nods and takes a sip of her coffee. "So how have you been? What's with the outfit? Stripogram?" He chuckles and shakes his head. He was currently dressed in his cop uniform, it wasn't as prestine as it should be as his shirt was untucked and most of the buttons were undone due to the very warm day, and his hat was in his rucksack, so he could see why Rachel would make hte assumption.

"I'm a cop. Well I'm still only a cadet, I finish in September but I'll be a BPD from then on." She smiles at him proudly.

"Noah look at you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He takes a big sip out of his drink. "Go ahead ask, I know you are dying to ask."

She smiles softly. "How are they?"

He nods. "They're both good. Quinn is doing brilliantly at school as we all knew she would. She's worked on quite a few designs outside of school as well which has brought us a bit more money here." He runs a hand through his hair which has started to cover most of his head rather than part of it. "These digs are not cheap believe me."

"I can imagine. They are beautiful though."

"Thank you. Madeline you will be very proud of." He puffs out his chest when he talks about his little girl. "She's about to turn 4 as I'm sure you know." She nods. "The place she goes during the day wanted to put her up a year and put her into school from last September. Quinn and I put a stop to the idea, but she is so smart. I bet she's gonna be a lawyer or doctor or something." He says proudly.

"She sounds amazing."

"She is. She misses you Rae. She is just starting to forget you though, you being back now, will be brilliant for her."

"I miss her so much Noah, like you wouldn't believe. Both of them, all of you."

"We missed you too Rae. I..." He is cut off when the door to his apartment is thrown open and in walks Brittany followed closely by Santana. It was Brittany who notices Rachel first, letting out a high pitch squeal and throwing herself onto the smaller girl. Rachel can only fall backwards onto the couch spilling the now luckily luke warm coffee onto her and Brittany's laps and then wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Rach, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks and then she leans down and covers the brunettes face in kisses. Rachel giggles loudly and Brittany is quickly pulled off by Santana.

"No lady kisses for anyone but me remember Britt."

"But it's Rachel, San. She's back." Brittany says pouting and Rachel and Puck chuckle when they hear a growl and Rachel is quickly pulled into a hug by the taller brunette.

"Gracias mija." Santana whispers into her ear.

"What for?" Rachel whispers back.

"She misses you, all three of my girls miss you. Now your back they'll be complete again. So thank you." She squeezes her one more time and kisses her cheek. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Why are you here Rach?" Santana asks as she walks to the kitchen and comes back with two towels both for the mess that Rachel's coffee cup caused on Brittany and Rachel. She then takes a seat and Brittany perches herself on Santana's lap.

"Got kicked out of Julliard."

Santana's eyes widen as she really was not expecting that. "What? How? Why?" She asks rather comically as she tries to get her head around the news.

"I might have slept with the deans daughter and then treated her like crap."

"What?"

"It brought me back here though."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm coming to Boston." She smiles. "I've started to look at apartments and I should be back from Lima in September to hopefully start at UMass."

"That's where I go." Brittany exclaims her eyes full of wonder.

"I'll be transfering so I'll probably be in the same sort of lessons as you Britt." Britt sits up on Santana's kness and bounces up and down excitedly.

"San did you here that baby?"

"I did. It sounds good Britt." Santana pulls Brittany back onto her lap so she is not hurting her knees any longer. "So are you back here for Quinn?" Rachel looks down at her hands. "Rach, your not gonna have too much trouble, she loves you still."

"Really?"

Santana, Brittany and Puck nod their heads up and down. "Of course she does. You're Quinn & Rachel." Brittany says as if it's very obvious.

"My girl said it for us all, you two are meant to be together." Santana says with a smile. "Look we have the apartment next door. Puck can take the couch and Madeline can have the spare room. We'll have dinner here and then leave the two of you to talk through everything."

"Are you sure?"

Santana nods. "Yes."

"Now I have to ask, you and Britt are you finally a proper couple?" Brittany bounces up and down catching Santana in the ribs with a misplaced elbow. Both girls forget about telling Rachel what's been happening as they get lost in each other.

"They'll be there forever now. Yes they're together, exclusively now. Thank fuck."

Rachel chuckles. "They're happy."

* * *

><p>Quinn walks up the steps to her apartment, thanking god again that they only lived on the first floor. Madeline is running a few steps above her, trying to get her mother to walk a bit quicker.<p>

"Come on mommy. I wanna see daddy."

Quinn chuckles and scoops Madeline under one arm when she gets close enough. "Lets go see daddy then munchkin." She places Maddie down on the floor in front of her so she can place the key in the door however as soon as she has it open, it's slammed back into her face. "What the hell? Let me into my apartment Santana Lopez." She shouts getting irate with the brunette whom she saw before the door had been closed.

"Wait there a second." Santana says shouting back through the thick door panel. The door is then quickly opened and standing there with small smiles are Brittany, Santana and Puck. Madeline runs over to her father and he scoops her into his arms and walks towards the couch thankful for the distraction from keeping the surprise a secret.

"What the hell was that?"

Santana steps forward and pulls Quinn's rucksack off her back and then places her hands on her shoulders. "Least you look less of a tramp than normal when you get back from lectures." She says as she looks Quinn up and down. "You might want to go to your room. We'll look after Maddie. Dinner is at 7 tonight."

"San, what the hell is going on?"

Santana wraps her arms around her best friend. "Just go to your room. It's fine, trust me." She kisses her temple before pushing her in the direction of her room.

Quinn takes a deep breath and walks through the open door and her eyes widen to the size of saucers when she sees who is casually lying on her bed. She takes in the smaller woman, Rachel has a beanie on the top of her head, trying to control her unruly curls. She is wearing a worn pair of jeans and a black wife beater, however the one thing Quinn does notice is the bags beneath her eyes. They were not there when they split up, and if Quinn had anything to say about it they would be gone in the morning.

"Rae?" She whispers out, catching the attention of the other girl. Rachel whips her head around and smiles as brightly as she can at Quinn however something stops the smile from reaching her eyes like it normally does. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel rolls off the bed so she can stand in front of Quinn and has to look up like always so she can reach the blondes eyes. "I got kicked out of Julliard." Quinn's eyes widen.

"Rache..."

"No let me tell it." She sighs. "I haven't been celibate in the time we've been apart and I ended up sleeping with the wrong person." Quinn turns her head away not wanting to think about Rachel with someone else. "Princess please look at me?" Quinn looks back at Rachel after a moment. "I slept with the Dean's daughter and he kicked me out."

"He can't do that."

"Probably not, but he did." She explains. "I went back to Lima, to my dad's. It's not the situation I wanted, but to be honest, I think I will be happy here. My dad has managed to get the Dean to transfer me to UMass. I'm studying here in Boston from September. In the same year as you."

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She lifts her right hand and hesitantly tucks a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear and leans forward and kisses her clammy forehead. "Are you sick?"

Rachel leans her head back in a laugh and shakes her head. "One of the first questions you ask me after seeing me for the first time in 2 years is 'are you sick?'" She smiles. "I'm nervous, like if it wasn't for Puck seeing me outside your apartment building I would have probably walked."

"Really?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I would have been back an hour later. I don't know how corny this will sound but every mile of the journey back here, I swear I could feel my heart filling as I got closer to you and Madeline."

Quinn smiles. "Well what's even cornier I felt something in here" She taps her heart "this morning. Something full and I couldn't explain it. You came back to me, that explains it now." Quinn leans her head down whilst Rachel tips her head back and their lips meet softly in a small kiss. "What are you doing between now and September?" She whispers as if trying not to ruin the moment with words.

"I think that depends on what's happening right now."

"Move in with me?"

"No." Quinn pulls back and stares at Rachel in shock. "Wait princess, I want nothing more than to live with you again however we need to take it slow. If we make it a few weeks, I'd love to move in with you." She smiles and steps into Quinn's personal space again. "We're different people now Quinn, we need to see before we hurt each other or Madeline."

Quinn nods realising what Rachel says is true. "Okay that makes sense." She smirks. "Can I kiss you though?" Rachel nods, "And other stuff...?"

"How else are we gonna see if we're still compatible still?" Rachel explains with an equally evil smirk to Quinn. "Kiss me woman." Quinn quickly swoops her head down and captures Rachel's lips in one of the most passionate kisses either of them has ever experienced. From the first touch of their lips they felt like they were coming home and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else at this moment in time without anyone else. Rachel moans and pulls away from the kiss before stepping back with a smile and leaning her hands down to unbutton Quinn's jeans...

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel finally make it out of their room at 6.58pm, bright smiles on their faces, and looking freshly showered. 3 year old Madeline comes running over to her mother and Quinn swoops her into her arms and kisses the toddlers cheek.<p>

"Hey baby girl." She whispers and smiles when she sees Madeline staring at Rachel. She looks over to the rest of the gang and asks Santana a question with her eyes about wether they've told Maddie who Quinn's guest is. Santana nods and puts her thumbs up. "Do you know who this is Maddie?"

Maddie nods and then buries her face in her mothers neck. "Mama." She says quietly but loud enough for Rachel to hear and cover her heart with her hands at the sound she has waited years to hear again.

"Yea it is baby." Quinn runs her free hand which isn't holding Maddie up and down the little girls back. "Why are you hiding kiddo?"

"Scared."

"Scared of what Mads?"

"Her leaweaving gain." Rachel's heart breaks at this comment and she steps forward so she see her daughter better.

"Maddie, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I promise you." She says talking to the child like she's an adult knowing full well from what she learnt from Santana and Puck earlier in the day that the girl will understand.

"Pwomise?" The little girl asks still keeping her face in her mother's neck.

"I promise Maddie." Rachel lays her hand on her daughters back. "Can I see your face again my little gold star?" Madeline smiles at the nickname and lifts her face out of Quinn's neck and smiles at Rachel. "There you are. You look so much like your mother sweetheart."

"Thank you mama." Madeline looks up to Quinn. "Can I...?" Quinn nods knowing what Madeline was asking. In seconds Madeline was out of Quinn's arms and snuggling into Rachel's who happily accepted the 3 year old into her arms.

"Oh I've missed you Madeline."

"Missed you too mama."

"Now enough of the reunion, get your asses over here and eat." Santana says from her position at the kitchen table which is laid out with some gorgeous smelling food.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Quinn laughs out loud and covers Rachel's mouth to stop the loud cackle she knows was about to come out of the brunettes mouth. She attempts over 4 times to put her key into her lock and finally gives up and hands it to Rachel who easily slides the key in and turns letting them into their apartment.

As Puck was 'out' tonight with one of his lady friends, Madeline was staying with Santana and Brittany whilst Quinn and Rachel went out to enjoy their, well whatever they wanted to celebrate. Despite being together for two years they never really saw the other drunk until now, mainly due to the fact that they were underage and Rachel was highly against drinking when their was a baby in the house.

It was now getting to 4am and they had just got home after an amazing night out together, exploring the clubs of Boston and enjoying each other and of course alcohol.

Rachel guides Quinn into the apartment and finally lets out a laugh when the blonde trips over her own feet trying to get to Rachel to kiss her. "You my love are drunk." Rachel says as she holds Quinn up easily.

"Arn't you?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Nicely tipsy. I wanted to remember this night." She kisses Quinn quickly before guiding them in the direction of their room, making sure Quinn didn't trip over anything this time.

"Rache?"

"Yea Princess."

"I lurve you." Quinn admits as she falls onto the bed and looks up to Rachel.

"I love you too baby."

"Nooo, I lurve you. Say you lurve me too?" Quinn says giggling loudly making Rachel smile fondly at hte other woman. She gets rid of her dress and puts on a nighty before leaning forward and straddling the blonde and quickly getting into her personal space.

"Quinn?"

"Ya."

"I lurve you." She kisses Quinn's nose before getting off her and attempting to remove her dress.

"Noo, weave me, wanna sweep n coodle."

"You can't sleep in your dress baby."

"Can"

"Look let me get the dress off and we can cuddle and sleep." Quinn nods.

"You juss wanna see me neeked." Quinn says pointing her finger at Rachel trying to be stern.

"There is that." Rachel finally manages to get the dress of the other woman and puts a long top on her which she assume belongs to Noah and gets them both under the covers and into each others arms. "Thank you for tonight Quinnie."

"Tank you." She curls her body into Rachel's as much as she can. "Moooove in?" She asks to Rachel's breasts where her face is currently pressed.

"Yeah, of course I will beautiful." Quinn smiles and kisses the skin underneath her lips and promptly falls asleep. "I love you so much Quinn Marie Fabray. So fucking much."

* * *

><p>"Mama, Mommy. I'm four." Madeline exclaims as she runs into her mothers room, Puck following closely behind. They had left their door open last night so Madeline could come running in when she wanted to as she knows the rules of knocking before entering.<p>

Rachel groans and buries her head further into Quinn's neck. "Do I havta move?"

Quinn smirks. "Nah it's only your daughter's fourth birthday." Rachel groans and moves.

"Hey my little gold star. Come here." Madeline clambers up onto the bed and settles in between her two mothers, snuggling into them and just being content for a moment being with these two women. "Maddie?"

"Ya mama."

"Happy birthday beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles. "Love ya mama."

"I love you too. Both of you. So much." Rachel kisses the top of Madeline's head and leans forward to kiss Quinn's lips. She was home, in the arms of her girlfriend and daughter and she couldn't imagine a more perfect place. Sure it wasn't in the state she had dreamed of living but she was with people who loved her and nothing, not even some Dean of a prestigious school like Julliard could stop her from achieving her dream.

I have tried to do a Quinn quitting Harvard to go to New York before, but to be honest, I can't see the Quinn I have written in this story doing that. She lost the woman of her dreams because of her choice to go to Harvard, and I don't think her pride would take it if she dropped everything or didn't work hard enough to prove to Rachel that being apart was worth it. I do think the Rachel I have written would have it in her to leave however I do think how it originally panned out worked better.

Please review with your opinions and hopefully more ideas for What If's. The next few I'm working on involve some not so happy endings, one of them surrounding this quote I heard on Criminal Minds 'There are people we can't live without but have to let go'. Another one I have in the pipe line is what happened if Shelby came back into Rachel's life sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please review, even though some reason at the moment I can't read any of the reviews on the last 3 chapters even though it's telling me there was around 10 extra ones :( It'll still be nice to read it when they appear again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What If? Rachel adds Quinn on FaceBook much sooner. **

**Quinn & Rachel's normal talk is in **plain text, **however when it comes to Noah or Santana hacking Quinn's facebook to talk to Rachel it goes to **_italics. _**I would say this is set around the end of May 2016. Just before they broke up for the summer. (I'm not sure when University's split up for the summer in the states and even here in the UK, I was done in May but I know a lot of people who are still going.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> is now friends with Rachel Berry.  
>~<strong>14 friends<strong> like this  
>~<strong>Santana<strong> **Lopez** bout time bitches.  
>~<strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> you are an engaged woman now Santana. Act like it!  
>~<strong>Santana Lopez<strong> never.

**Rachel Berry:** Hello.

**Quinn** **Fabray**: Hi.

**Rachel** **Berry**: Its good to finally talk to you again Quinn. How have you been?

**Quinn Fabray:** You too. Why now Rach?

**Rachel Berry:** :S I don't know. I was just thinking about you and Madeline today and I did a bit of FaceBook stalking and here we are. Are you still in Boston?

**Quinn Fabray:** I am. You in New York?

**Rachel Berry:** I'm actually in Lima right now. I was pretty lonely so came back to see my fathers.

**Quinn Fabray:** How are they? You won't believe how much I miss them both. Please give them my love.

**Rachel Berry:** They return the sentiments, they also say that when they finally get to see you again, they will be giving you the silent treatment for not contacting them for 3 years.

**Quinn Fabray:** Hi Elijah.

**Rachel Berry:** Haha. He asked how did you know?

**Quinn Fabray:** That was an Elijahism. Joe would never think about giving me the silent treatment, he would be plotting much higher than that.

**Rachel Berry: **God I've missed you.

**Quinn Fabray:** Rach, come on.

**Rachel** **Berry**: No, I'm doing this. I miss you. So fucking much.

**Quinn** **Fabray**: The Rachel Berry I know wouldn't swear.

**Rachel** **Berry**: I am not the Rachel Berry you know. I'm the new and improved Rachel Berry who is missing a pretty big part of herself.

**Quinn** **Fabray**: God... I can't do this.

**Rachel** **Berry**: Do what? Talk to me. Please, I need this right now.

**Quinn** **Fabray**: What do you wanna talk about?

**Rachel Berry:** You.

**Quinn Fabray:** What about me?

**Rachel Berry:** How are you Princess? Are you single? Are you happy? Do you like where you live? Do you like your course? Do you miss me?

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm good. Yes. Sometimes. It's okay. Yes. No comment. Same back to you.

**Rachel Berry:** I'm lonely. Yes recently. No, not at all. Yes it's gorgeous. I adore it. With every fibre of my being, now please answer the last question properly for me.

**Quinn Fabray:** Of course I fucking miss you Rachel. I have missed you more than I think any words could ever explain. Happy?

**Rachel Berry:** You... Can I come to Boston?

**Quinn Fabray: **What?

**Rachel Berry: **Can I come see you? I need to see you. Please?

**Quinn Fabray:** You've got to be kidding me?

**Rachel Berry:** No.

**Quinn Fabray:** What are you expecting to happen?

**Rachel Berry:** I need you in my life Quinn. What do you think I'm expecting to happen?

**Quinn Fabray:** What if I don't want that?

**Rachel Berry:** Do you?

**Quinn Fabray:** I don't know what I want right now Rach. Give me time.

**Rachel Berry:** Of course.

**Rachel Berry: **Long enough?

**Quinn Fabray:** God you're infuriating.

**Rachel Berry:** I would say 'but you love me still' but I'm not quite sure of the answer to that.

**Quinn Fabray:** Was that a hint?

**Rachel Berry:** Maybe ;-)

**Quinn Fabray:** I told you before all of this ended, nothing in this world will stop me loving you. Answer enough for you?

**Rachel Berry:** Can I come to Boston?

**Quinn Fabray:** When?

**Rachel** **Berry**: I'm meant to be flying back to New York on Thursday. I can get my ticket changed, can I come?

**Quinn** **Fabray**: Will you take no for an answer?

**Rachel Berry:** Of course not. The tickets already booked and Brittany has already said I can stay on there couch :D

**Quinn Fabray:** Cheeky bitch. You've gone behind my back?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh yeah.

**Rachel Berry:** You still there?

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm sorry. I just had Brittany burst into the room hugging me telling me that you are coming to Boston, that also got Madeline awake from her positon on the couch and now she's just as excited.

**Rachel Berry: **Sorry.

**Quinn Fabray:** You should be. You don't have to deal with a 5 year old and a woman who are going to be excited until you get here.

**Rachel Berry:** I'll make it up to you. :P

**Quinn Fabray:** You can't talk like this Rae.

**Rachel Berry:** Why not?

**Quinn Fabray:** Because I wanna do something about it and I can't when I'm here and you're in Lima.

**Quinn Fabray:** Bet you were not expecting that :)

**Rachel Berry:** You're evil Miss Fabray.

**Quinn Fabray:** Love me?

**Rachel Berry:** Spinning this around I see.

**Rachel Berry:** Of course I do.

**Quinn Fabray: **That is some very good news.

**Rachel Berry:** How is she?

**Quinn Fabray:** Who?

**Rachel Berry:** Quinnie!

**Quinn Fabray:** She is magnificent.

**Rachel Berry:** Sounding like me there a bit babe.

**Quinn Fabray:** Please no pet names.

**Rachel Berry:** Okay I promise.

**Quinn Fabray:** I have missed this.

**Rachel Berry: **I know me too.

**Rachel Berry: **What you wearing?

**Quinn Fabray: **You're insasiable

**Rachel Berry:** What are you wearing?

**Quinn Fabray:** Nothing...

**Rachel Berry:** I know you're lying but that still kills me. Memories.

**Quinn Fabray:** Are you sure?

**Rachel Berry:** I'm hating you right now for putting me in this situation when I'm in the kitchen with my father!

**Quinn Fabray:** You shouldn't have started it.

**Rachel Berry:** I get that now beautiful.

**Quinn Fabray:** I'm not beautiful.

**Rachel Berry:** God yes you are.

**Quinn Fabray:** How do you know?

**Rachel Berry:** Because you're Quinn Fabray. You are going to be a supermodel even when we're 112.

**Quinn Fabray:** 112 huh?

**Rachel Berry:** Of course.

**Quinn Fabray: **B_erry! You better be here Thursday night or I will come to Lima or New York and cut you!_

**Rachel Berry:** I assume this is no longer Quinn speaking to me. Hello Santana.

**Quinn Fabray:** _Berry it is very good to hear from you but you better keep your promise, especially after getting my girl involved._

**Rachel Berry:** I swear on my playbills San, nothing will stop me from being in Boston in 3 days time.

**Quinn Fabray:** W_ant me to pick you up from the airport? The others all have classes that day, it's my day off._

**Rachel Berry:** Would you? I should be getting in at 2pm.

**Quinn Fabray:** _Britt gave you her number earlier right?_

**Rachel Berry:** Yup

**Quinn Fabray: **_Text her your flight details. I will see you Thursday. Bye Berry._

**Rachel Berry:** Bye San. She's not changed.

**Quinn Fabray:** You'd be surprised Rach. She really has. She's engaged now.

**Rachel Berry:** Please say to Britt?

**Quinn Fabray:** Yeah to Britt.

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Santana Lopez  
>-2 people <strong>like this

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Brittany :)  
><strong>**-Brittany :) **likes this  
><strong>-Brittany :) <strong>love you Rach.  
><strong>- Rachel Berry <strong>I love you too Britt. I've missed you sweetie.  
><strong>-Brittany :) <strong>miss you.

**Rachel Berry:** That's fantastic. I'm so happy for them.

**Quinn Fabray:** She's a lot different from the San from High School. She's a lot more mature now, she's not been arrested in 3 years and she hasn't punched anyone since, well last Thursday.

**Rachel Berry:** Sounds very grown up.

**Quinn Fabray:** You'll be very surprised.

**Rachel Berry:** I was meaning to ask, is the man child still in your life?

**Quinn Fabray:** God yea. He's actually just walked in the door. He's training to be a cop.

**Rachel Berry:** Really? I can see that actually. Hi Noah.

**Quinn Fabray:** _Rach? _

**Rachel Berry: **Hi Noah. How are you?

**Quinn Fabray: **_God JewBerry you have no idea how good it is to hear from you. My girl was getting a bit depressed._

**Rachel Berry: **I can just imagine the pain you're going through right now from Quinn's hands with a comment like that.

**Quinn Fabray: **_She boxes now so her punches are even harder. _

**Rachel Berry:** Boxes?

**Quinn Fabray: **_Ya. Her and San every Thursday. To control their tempers. _

**Rachel Berry:** By learning how to use their fists?

**Quinn Fabray: **It works Rae.

**Rachel Berry:** Nice to see you back Quinn. How much did you hurt him?

**Quinn Fabray: **Not enough.

**Rachel Berry:** God I miss you five so much.

**Quinn Fabray: **We all miss you too Rae. Why did we end this?

**Rachel Berry:** It wouldn't have worked. I'm sure of it Quinn. Maybe this absence was what we needed. I know I love you more now if possible than I did when we ended it.

**Quinn Fabray: **How can you be so sure? We could be happy.

**Rachel Berry:** We could have also ruined what we had for good. I am hoping that... look Quinn. I don't know if we would have worked. I do however know this. I've looked at your FaceBook for the last year or so in wonder. Every time new pictures were uploaded of you where you were with a man or woman, my heart would clench. I know, if that had happened when we were together, I would have ruined things with my jealously.

**Quinn Fabray: **Nice to see some things don't change.

**Rachel Berry:** With what?

**Quinn Fabray: **Your essay writing.

**Quinn Fabray: **I do agree though. We are both jealous people, even though I trust you more than anyone in this world. Can we do this? I'm not finished until May of next year.

**Rachel Berry:** Are you going to be staying in Boston?

**Quinn Fabray: **No. My professor has already got me contracted for a few interviews in New York. Brittany has a job offered to her from January. They're both moving to New York then and finishing their degrees at NYU. Me, Puck & Madeline are following in May.

**Rachel Berry:** That sounds nice. :)

**Quinn Fabray: **What are you doing? When does Juilliard finish?

**Rachel Berry:** I'm on an off-Broadway play at the moment and because of that I'm sort of part-time at school. It'll probably take me a few more months until I'm able to finish.

**Quinn Fabray: **Off Broadway play? Oh my god Rach, that's awesome.

**Rachel Berry:** Don't I know it. I'm very lucky.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm so proud of you.

**Rachel Berry:** That means a lot. So what about you? Are the interviews for interior design?

**Quinn Fabray: **Nope. Photography.

**Rachel Berry:** Excuse me? I thought your course was... huh?

**Quinn Fabray: **I know it's my major. I'm really good Rach. Like better than all of my interior design work I did when I was pregnant. One sec, let me give you a link.

**Quinn Fabray: **

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you there?

**Rachel Berry:** God Quinn, these are stunning.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thank you.

**Rachel Berry: **Haha. I can just see you sat there blushing. Seriously, some of these of Madeline. Just gorgeous.

**Quinn Fabray: **I had a very good model.

**Rachel Berry: **That you did.

**Quinn Fabray: **I better get going sweetheart. I've got dinner to make. I will see you soon?

**Rachel Berry: **Night baby.

* * *

><p>Santana pulls into the airport with a few minutes to spare. Parking up she walks towards the doors and smiles when she sees a familiar face coming out of the them before she gets to them. Rachel stands there looking around and finally her eyes settle on Santana and a bright smile comes across her face.<p>

Despite the fact that Santana seriously hated the girl when she and Quinn started going out, Rachel by the end of High School was a very good friend of hers. She helped her through the Bartie moments and in Santana's eyes she saved her best friend and helped her become a wonderful mother.

Santana opens her arms. "Give me some sugar." She shouts out making Rachel burst out in laughter before she hugs the taller girl tightly, dropping her bags beforehand and sighing into her neck. Santana holds onto the shorter girl tightly and tips her back so her feet come off the ground making Rachel laugh again. "I've missed you midget."

"I missed you too Satan." She pulls out of the hug and runs a hand through the girls much shorter hair.

"It looks good."

"Thanks. I had it done when I was in Lima. Thought it was time for a change."

Santana bends down and picks up the bag and groans at the weight of it. "Holy fuck." She says barely being able to lift the bag of the floor. Rachel rolls her eyes and easily picks it up. "My god, why were you never on the Cheerios if you can carry something heavier than Finn weighed?"

"Cause of your crazy damn coach."

"Oh there was that." Santana pops the trunk of her car so Rachel can put her bag in before sliding behind the wheel and waiting until Rachel was buckled up. "Where d'ya wanna go? Quinn won't be done with school until at least 5."

"Wherever you want San."

Santana puts the car into drive and carefully drives out of the parking lot. "So how have you been?"

"Small talk from Santana Lopez. Well I never." Rachel looks over to the driver and smiles at the obvious differences in Santana. Firstly she's dressed in clothing which covers everything other than her neck and arms. Secondly the way she holds herself is much different. She always used to look like she was on the defence, waiting for someone to say something and she'll jump. This Santana looks a lot more calm, she still looks like she could cut you any second, but she also looks a lot softer, the small smile on her face helps that. Thirdly, the big rock that is on her ring finger makes her seem normal. She always knew that if Brittany didn't end up with Artie, she would marry Santana. San would've done anything for Brittany as long as Rachel has known the two girls and the fact that they're now engaged, makes her smile.

"Shut it Berry." She says, however the venom that once was there is now replaced by another tone, one Rachel can't quite place, one which Santana gives with a bright smile. "How you been?" She asks repeating her question from before.

"Truthfully, pretty lonely. I have Kurt & Mercedes with me in New York but... I miss you guys so much."

Santana nods in understanding and as they stop as some lights turns to Rachel and holds her hand out to grab Rachel's and squeeze. "She missed you too. Like seriously missed you." She says, before pulling her hand back when the lights go green. "We all missed you."

"God Quinn was right you have changed." Rachel says with a smile. "Such a sap."

Santana waves her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah." She pulls into another parking lot and Rachel smiles when she sees a nice looking restaurant that Santana has parked them in front of. "Don't worry. They do vegan meals here."

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel walk into Quinn's apartment both of them laughing from something one of them is saying. Santana has her arm linked into Rachel's and she looks a lot happier than Quinn has seen her without Brittany in her arms in a long time.<p>

Quinn's eyes fall to Rachel. Her hair has been chopped to just above her shoulders. It makes the girl look a lot younger and to Quinn it seems like no time has passed. She has on little make-up and the brightness in her eyes as she laughs at something she assumes Santana said makes her look absolutely stunning. Rachel stops when she notices someone else in the room. She looks over and smiles when she sees Quinn, Puck and Madeline all sat on the couch obviously waiting for her to get there. Madeline is sat on Puck's lap leaving Quinn space to stand up and make her way to the two women. Santana kisses Rachel on the cheek quickly before making her way over to the couch leaving the two girls a chance to talk.

Quinn stands in front of Rachel and suddenly gets all nervous. She crosses her arms and stands there staring at the woman she still to this day considers her soul mate. "Hi." She says nervously making Santana scoff from behind them. Quinn turns around to glare at the Latina. "Shut it San."

"Quinn." Rachel calls out and the blonde turns back to Rachel only to find the girl stood right in front of her, only a few cm between them. Quinn looks down and smiles at Rachel.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Quinn says teasingly making Rachel smirk.

"Getting exactly what I want."

"And what's that?"

Rachel grips hold of Quinn's shirt and pulls her closer. "You." Before Quinn knows it, Rachel has planted her lips over hers and they were kissing passionately and only pull apart when the other three occupants of the room start wolf whistling. Rachel pulls her lips away and then wraps her arms slowly around Quinn's waist as she goes to hug the blonde woman. Quinn's arms wrap around her shoulders as she finally holds Rachel in her arms again. "God I've missed you Princess."

"You too angel." Quinn replies as she holds on tighter. "Thank you for coming."

Rachel tips her head back to look up at Quinn. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Truthfully, not even for a second. Santana and Puck however were a little bit unsure." Rachel smiles over at the two people who they are talking about and see them pretending to give the two women space. "Did you two have a good day?"

"What have you done to her?" Quinn chuckles, she knows to what Rachel was referring. She looks over to Santana and smiles. "She's so calm. So... well nice."

"I know. It's been small changes over time. It wasn't until she asked Brittany out for good, that she changed for good." She leans her head down and buries it in Rachel's neck. "You do realise now you're here I'm never letting you go."

"Is it wrong that I'm quite happy about that?" Rachel pulls out of Quinn's arms and turns towards the three people on the couch, most specifically looking at the 5 year old. "Hey my little gold star." She whispers and Madeline turns her head up at her father who nods knowing exactly what his affectionate daughter was asking. She jumps down off Puck's lap and runs up to Rachel wrapping her arms around her legs. Rachel bends down and quickly scoops Madeline into her arms giving the little girl a proper hug. "I love you baby girl." Rachel whispers as she hugs her daughter.

"Your Rachel?" Madeline asks and Rachel nods. "Mommy says your my mama. That you waised me?"

Rachel turns to Quinn who nods agreeing with Madeline's statement. "She did baby." Quinn says when she sees Rachel wasn't going to.

"Cool." Madeline replies and Rachel smiles down at the gorgeous girl in her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie pie." She juggles Madeline in her arms so she sits on her hip, before opening her arm, motioning for Quinn to come over and hug them both. Quinn wraps her arms around them both and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"My family." Quinn squeals when the rest of her family comes into the picture as Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and Puck comes over to wrap his arms around the rest of the girls.

It was at this point that Rachel realised that they were missing someone. "Where's Britt?" She asks as they all pull back from the hug. She passes Madeline off to Puck who takes his daughter happily giving Rachel, Quinn and Santana some time to talk. "What?" She asks when she sees the downcast expression on Santana's face.

"She ended things on Tuesday night. She's living with her friend from school."

"What? Why?"

"She accused Santana of cheating?" Quinn explains.

"Did you?"

Santana eyes snap up and she shakes her head. "N... No I would never. Of course not." She says and Rachel steps into her personal space and hugs the Latina that was ready to burst into tears.

"I believe you sweetie. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why does she think you're cheating?"

"I dunno and I went out with drinks with a guy on my course." She explains. "He's coming to terms with his sexuality and I was helping him out. I came home smelling like booze, smoke and another man and she just flew off the handle."

"We could hear the argument from here." Puck says in explanation.

Rachel nods and turns around to Santana. "Do you know where she's staying?" Nod. She then turns to Puck. "Are you okay watching Maddie?" He nods and smiles knowing what Rachel was doing. "Lets get going and sort this damn mess out." With that she walks out of the room, not before popping her head back in to drag the blonde and the brunette out as well.

* * *

><p>Rachel stands in front of the apartment door and knocks loudly. She is holding onto Quinn's hand in one and Quinn is holding on to Santana making sure that she doesn't bolt. She had tried everything to get Brittany to talk to her but for once the blonde had not caved.<p>

The door opens and in front of her is a young blonde man who reminds Rachel of Sam with a bit shorter hair.

"San. What are you doing here?" He says when he sees the Latina huddling into Quinn's arms.

"Can you tell Brittany that Rachel Berry is here please?" Rachel says holding on hand on her hip and the boys eyes widen and he nods turning his head to call Brittany and tell her Rachel Berry was there. The girl comes up to the door and goes to hug Rachel when she sees the other two people standing there.

"You cheated." She pouts as she looks at Rachel.

"No. I am here Britt." She steps forward and hugs the girl very tightly. "I've missed you."

"Miss you too. I'm not talking to her." Santana's face drops and Rachel sighs.

"Why not Britt?"

"She cheated on me."

Rachel shakes her head. "No she didn't."

"How do you know?" Brittany asks as she pulls out of the hug.

"Cause it's Santana, Britt." Rachel says as matter of an explanation. "She wouldn't hurt you like that. You know she wouldn't." She says softly.

Britt looks over at Santana and sees the girl is actually broken. "San." She whispers and the Latina actually buries her head in Quinn's neck. "Sanny please look at me." Santana shakes her head, crying silent tears. Brittany turns to Rachel with tears running down her face as she almost begs the girl to help. Rachel nods and sighs pulling Brittany into the room and Quinn follows dragging Santana into the room, almost carrying the broken woman.

Rachel turns and lifts Santana's head with a finger underneath her chin. "Hey, stop crying. She's willing to talk, to listen sweetie. You've gotta stop crying." Santana nods and wipes her tears quickly before turning to Brittany. Rachel gives her a little nudge so she's closer to the blonde and lets them sort it out between themselves. Rachel takes her own time to wrap her arms around Quinn who kisses the top of her head.

"You are pretty amazing you know that right?" Quinn says softly and feels Rachel's head bop up and down in a yes response making Quinn laugh. They watch the girls talk and hear a few words being back and forth and they both hope that the blonde and the Latina can sort things out.

Suddenly Santana is launching herself into Brittany's arms and is sobbing into the blondes neck. The blonde is holding her very tightly and kissing every inch of her she can reach from their embrace whispering words like 'I love you' over and over again. Santana pulls away when she controls her emotions and leans forward to kiss the blonde softly, not as fiercly as Rachel was used to seeing the two women kiss before, this was a kiss made out of pure love for one another and not about 'sweet lady kisses'.

Brittany kisses Santana on the forehead and whispers something to her before Santana steps back and allows Brittany to go and see Rachel. "You came." Brittany says as she hugs both Quinn and Rachel tightly.

"Of course I did Britt."

"Thank you for bringing San here. I think I just needed to see that..." She explains looking down and her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for not believing her."

Rachel smiles. "It's okay sweetie." She explains. "Just so you know San would never cheat on you."

Brittany nods and smiles brightly. "I know. I know. Thank you Rae." She hugs her again. "How long are you staying for?"

Rachel smiles. "Well I haven't asked you guys yet, but I have another week off work and school. I took a leave of absence as I was getting... well depressed." Quinn holds onto her tighter and kisses her forehead. "Is that okay?" Quinn nods as do Brittany and Santana. "Shall we get back to your place?" She says looking up at Quinn.

* * *

><p>For the next week Quinn and Rachel take the time to re-learn the other person. Madeline also spends the time trying to get to know her mama, and finds she has so much in common with the brunette probably even more than her biological mother. Quinn loves the relationship brewing between the two girls in her life and can't wait until this was a permanent figure in her life.<p>

Santana the other day had asked Rachel to be her maid of honour, making the shorter brunette cry for the better part of the day and she clinged to the Latina thanking her for thinking of her. Brittany had already asked Quinn who of course had accepted.

Quinn is now sat in her living room with a book in her hands as she researches for an upcoming test she's having at the end of the next week. Rachel is currently asleep with her head on her lap and a sleeping Madeline in her arms. Quinn looks over and smiles at the sight. Her and Rachel had made love last night and it was just as amazing as she remembered it to be. They had both grown up and learnt new skills making it even more amazing. Tommorow Rachel would be going back to New York and Quinn can't quite work out how it's going to work between the two of them, but if she has it her way it will because she's not loosing Rachel again.

* * *

><p>It has now been a month since Rachel was in Boston and she was now sitting down on her computer. She signs onto FaceBook and smiles at the fact she has a few notifications. The first one is one of Madeline and Santana asleep on the couch and the second is a message from Quinn on her wall.<p>

**Quinn Fabray **I love you and miss you. xxx

Rachel smiles and begins to type a response when a chat box pops up.

**Quinn Fabray: **Hey baby.

**Rachel Berry: **Quinnie. It's good to speak to you. I miss you Princess.

**Quinn Fabray: **I miss you too. How are you exams going?

**Rachel Berry: **Really good. I have passed most of them I'm sure.

**Quinn Fabray: **You missing working at the theatre?

**Rachel Berry: **God yes. I hate working on a show that only fills up the theatre a few times a week, but at the same time, when I'm not there... it's strange.

**Quinn Fabray: **It's where you belong baby.

**Rachel Berry: **I belong with you.

**Quinn Fabray: **There's only a year left baby and we're both going back to Lima for the summer.

**Rachel Berry: **4 months of us being a proper couple and then what? Back to being apart.

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you okay Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **No. I'm feeling a bit down. It's just the stress of exams and missing you and Maddie.

**Quinn Fabray: **I miss you too. Babe, you'll see me in 2 weeks. Think how amazing that is going to be?

**Rachel Berry: **I know.

**Quinn Fabray: **Concentrate on your studies and it'll fly by. Okay?

**Rachel Berry: **Okay.

**Quinn Fabray: **I love you Rae.

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too Princess. God, I'm sorry.

**Quinn Fabray: **What for beautiful?

**Rachel Berry: **For bringing this conversation down.

**Quinn Fabray: **If your not feeling your best I want you to tell me Rach.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay. So how are your exams going?

**Quinn Fabray: **Good. Maddie's been helping me revise.

**Rachel Berry: **She's amazing Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray: **I know. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One of the scenes I tried to write for the original story was the argument one above. I just couldn't get it right with Quinn sorting it out however I think Rachel would have it about her to drag Santana to Brittany's hiding place and make both girls see sense.**

**I quite like this idea. I may carry this What If on a little bit longer if people like it. :) So please tell me if you do and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it. This is the penultimate posting that I will be doing on this story. I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter so I've kind of just given up to be honest now. So here we go. **

**What If, Rachel wasn't available when Quinn came back for her. **

**In the other AU I kept it within the same theme of my SOAM story. This one is a bit different as not everything in life is all sweet and happy. The song that follows this story, is Someone Like You by Adele, so if you know the song I'm sure you know how this story is going to go, however unlike other what if's I have written following this same theme it might have a little more of a happy ending.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I am sorry about not including Rachel's dads in the family picture, for some reason or another I completley forgot about including them, not sure why. Hopefully by the time I have posted this I will change it, I don't think I will include them now that I've written the story already, I will just put in a reason why they're not there. Someone has requested I do a story about Russell coming to terms with Quinn & Rachel's relationship, I will try and re-write a family picture in there with the fathers. **

* * *

><p>Quinn is sat at her office table going over the news that she has just read on Rachel's fan website. It's been years since she's seen the girl and she has been waiting for Rachel to come and find her, but it seems like this will never happen.<p>

_I heard, that you're settled down,  
><em>_that you found a girl,  
>and you're married now.<em>

Rachel has just got married. To a woman called Nicole Gibson, her co-star in her show.

_I've heard, that your dreams came true,  
>guess she gave you things,<br>I didn't give to you._

The message on the website was sickening to Quinn. Rachel who obviously wrote this piece was gushing about how brilliant Nicole was and how she was her soul mate, her missing piece.

_Old friend, why you so shy?  
>Aint like you to hold back,<br>or hide from the light._

After reading the news Quinn rang Mercedes to check if it was correct. The diva couldn't apologize enough for not letting Quinn know sooner, but Rachel had asked them not to tell her. Quinn closes her eyes tightly and walks out of the studio and down the flight of stairs which brings her to the streets of New York City. She flags a cab and asks him to take her to Broadway.

Once there, she pays the cab driver and stands in front of the Gerswin Theatre, looking up at the giant billboard which holds the woman of her dreams face. She takes a deep breath and goes to talk to the person on the door.

It didn't take much to get back stage, she just used her name and Rachel accepted immedietly. She is now standing in Rachel's dressing room, waiting for the diva to come off her matinee showing, waiting to see her for what will probably be the final time.

Rachel walks into the room, covered in green paint and smiles brightly at Quinn. She steps forward and goes to hug her before she realisises what make-up she has on.

I hate to turn up out of the blue univinted but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight. I hope you'd see my face and be reminded that for me, it isn't over.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this. I uh..."

"You saw the news?" Rachel asks and Quinn picks up on the apologietic tone to her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Rach? I have been waiting for you for the last ten years. I've been telling Madeline that when you were ready for us, you'd come back."

_Never mind I'd find, someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I'll remmeber you say,<br>sometimes it lasts in love,  
>sometimes it hurts instead.<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

"Quinn this isn't appropriate." Rachel exclaims and she takes a seat and begins to remove her make-up.

"You at least owe me an explanation Rachel."

"Why didn't you come find me huh? You said you'd come find me and you never did. You tried once, and left your card. Was that supposed to be enough?"

"Rach, for 2 months I left messages with your agent. For 2 months I tried to get hold of you, to tell you I wanted to marry you, to have more kids with you. 2 fucking months and you say that wasn't enough? Well fuck you."

Quinn turns on her heel to walk out of the dressing room but stops at the door.

"Thank you for curing me. I at least know now that we were not meant to be like I thought. I'll move on. Finally. I wish nothing but the best for you and your wife Rach."

_You'd know how the time flies, only,  
>yesterday was the time of our lives,<br>we were born and raised, in a summer haze,  
>bound by these suprise,<br>of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I,  
>couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hope you'd see my face and be reminded that for me,  
>it isn't over, yet.<em>

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you,  
>I wish nothing bu the best for you, too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead.<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead. Yeah.<em>

_Nothing compares,  
>no worries or cares,<br>regrets and mistakes that memories make,  
>who would have know how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Never mind I'l find, someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best, for you.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I'll remember you said,  
>sometimes it lasts in love,<br>but sometimes it hurts instead._

_NEver mind I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<br>DOn't forget me, I beg,  
>I remmeber you say.<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead.<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead. Yea, Yea.<em>

"Quinn wait." Rachel calls before Quinn walks out of the dressing room. "Take a seat. Please let me explain."

"I don't have the time for you to mess me around Rachel."

"Sit down! You came barging in here demanding an explanation, then you'll get one." Quinn stays standing. "God you infuriate me. Yes I'm married." Quinn looks away. "It's not for love though."

"What?"

"Nicole is my co-star. She's my best friend, but she is also English. She realized that her visa was about to expire and even if she has the job she has here, they'll still deport her." She swallows loudly. "Before they came knocking we decided to do something about it. I was never going to fall in love like I did with you, and I knew it. I was doing something for my best friend."

"Why didn't you get back in contact with me 4 years ago?"

"I didn't get your messages. I swear to you. I only got the one that you actually gave to Nicole."

"You've not married for love?"

"No. I'm only in love with one person and she is sat in front of me right now."

"But..."

Rachel groans and decides she needs to show Quinn as the other woman wasn't listening. She kneels down in front of Quinn who is now sat on the couch in the dressing room and takes her hands. "Quinn listen to me. I am in love with you. I have been married to Nicole for nearly a month. We have to be married for 6, so she can stay in the country. We'll get a divorce in a few months siting musical differences and I'll be free." She smiles up at Quinn. "Free for you, if you want me still then?"

"Of course I want you. I can't believe, you're committing fraud?"

"Technically yes. We did it before the immigration office even started looking at her visa. We were smart." She smiles. "She's my best friend Quinn. She's kept me sane over the last few years."

"Rach this isn't you..." Quinn says softly and Rachel shakes her head.

"It is me. I will do anything for the people I love and I love Nicole. She is my best friend and I can't imagine my life without her in it." She smiles. "Just like I can't imagine you not being in my life. Please come back to me."

Quinn shakes her head. "You're married?"

"5 more months. We've waited all this time, please give me 5 more."

* * *

><p><strong>One more to go... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is it. The end of 'What If?' and Snapshot of a Memory. I will be posting it all onto a LiveJournal account when I've looked into it a bit more, but I'm not sure when that'll happen yet. Keep checking out my profile for this. **

**What If: Russell begged for forgiveness.**

**jupiter01 asked "What if Russell approved of Quinn and Rachel's relationship and was actually a supportive father. Where he is OK with Maddie and never kicks Quinn out. Or what about if Russell asked forgiveness from them years later. **

**Well I don't think I'll write the first one as I think if he didn't kick Quinn out, Faberry wouldn't have happened in my story. I do however like the idea of Russell coming to terms with the girls, and I don't think I've read a story where this has actually happened before, or I could just have a terrible memory. I will have a go at writing something here, I'm not sure how it's going to go, but we'll see.**

* * *

><p>2022<p>

Quinn and Brooke are laughing as they walk out of her office with coffee cups in both of their hands. They had just finished a shoot and the pictures turned out brilliantly, so both of them were happy with their work which will bring in some good money for the studio. Quinn however, stops suddenly, making Brooke who was a step behind her almost bump into her. "Woah, mind your step Q." She says as she wipes some of the coffee that spilled off her hand. "What's up?"

She follows Quinn's line of sight towards the entrance to the studio where a tall bulky blonde man is stood with his hands in his pocket as he looks at the woman in front of him whom he hasn't seen for almost 12 years. Russell Fabray was now looking at his youngest daughter, the girl he threw out on the street when he found out she was pregnant at 15. "Hello Quinn." He says as he finally finds his voice.

Quinn swallows hard and turns on her heel and walks back into her office, slamming the door loudly, leaving Brooke to deal with the man in front of her. "Can I help you sir?" She asks as she sees the man's head fall to his chest when he sees Quinn's reaction to him being there.

"I am..." He trails off when the door to the office swings open and Brooke's eyes widen at the look in Quinn's eyes having only seen the nice, calm and sweet side to the Fabray woman. She's heard about the HBIC though and here in front of her was that woman. Quinn storms her way over to the taller man and raises her hand and brings it down hard on his cheek. His hand covers his face where his daughter has just slapped him.

"What are you fucking doing here?" She shouts out loud making him step back and Brooke's eyes widen even more.

"Quinn, I came to talk to you."

She lets out a loud and unfeeling laugh. "Well talk. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" He swallows and closes his eyes.

"I'm sick. I've got lung cancer." He sighs. "I bumped into Elijah Berry the other day, I saw in the papers you married his daughter." She was shocked at the lack of hatred or disgust in his voice. "He said you were in New York and happy. I'm here to make it up to you. To get to know the daughter that I failed."

She shakes her head. "You threw me out when I was 15 years old Russell." Brooke gasps when she realises who this man is in front of her. "What makes you think that I'm going to care that you're sick?"

"Because you are nothing like me." He replies and she sighs. "Please Quinn. Give me half an hour. If you don't believe I am willing to make up for mistakes by then you can kick me out. Please Quinn. I am begging you to give me half an hour." She runs a hand through her hair and nods and holds up her hand with 1 finger up as she turns towards Brooke.

"You okay?" Brooke asks softly and Quinn shakes her head.

"Can you stay? I'll talk to him in the office, but... I might need you here to stop me from killing him." Brooke chuckles and nods before leaning forward and kissing her best friend on the forehead.

"Of course Q." She says as she looks over Quinn's shoulder and glares at the other man. "I'll be over sorting out the equipment for the next shoot. Call if you need me." Brooke walks away leaving Quinn on her own with Russell. She motions for him to follow her and she walks into the office and sits down behind the desk leaving the seat on the other side open for him.

"Is this place yours?" He asks as he takes in all of the pictures around the office, especially the family ones which some include Quinn.

She nods. "I started renting it 5 years ago now nearly, brought it 2 years ago." She explains.

"Good. So... you're a photographer?" She rolls her eyes at this. "I'm sorry Quinn, I'm struggling to get past the small talk."

She nods in understanding. "Yes I'm a photographer. I studied at Harvard though."

"You went to Harvard?" He asks his eyes shining with joy and she can see how proud he is of her.

"I did. It was hard juggling school and a 2 year old but I managed it. Here I am." She replies holding her arms out gesturing to the studio.

"You kept your baby?" He asks. He knew the answer however wanted to here it from Quinn's mouth.

She nods and looks down at the picture on her desk. "I did. She's nearly 12 now." She explains and looks up to catch the smile on her fathers face. "Dad, is it true?"

He nods slowly. "I have suffered for the last 5 years with my health, Dylan dragged me to the doctors last month and they found out I had lung cancer. They're still doing tests. I don't know what's going to happen, if I will have to fight it but as soon as I bumped into Elijah Berry I knew I had to come to New York and try and sort things out with you."

"Would you have done this if it wasn't for your health?" He looks down at his hands and shakes his head.

"No. Look Quinn." He mumbles as he looks back up at his youngest. "I don't agree with your lifestyle or the fact that you got pregnant when you were only a baby still." She almost growls at that comment but he holds up his hand to stop her. "No, let me talk. I don't agree with it, I don't know if I will be able to agree with it, but I want to try. For my sake, for yours and for your daughters sake as well. I would love to meet my granddaughter."

Quinn smiles softly. "Grandchildren." His eyes widen almost comically and she nods at the question in his eyes. "I have four children now."

"F...Four?" He replies barely hiding his stutter over the large number.

"I had a daughter 2 years ago and my wife has just had our latest babies. Fraternal twins." She explains and he sits back absorbing the news. "Are you okay there?"

He nods and chuckles lightly. "It's taken me 12 years to come to terms with your first child, now there's 3 more?" He smiles. "I would love to get to know them all."

She nods. "Does Dylan know you are here?"

He nods and smiles. "She's here in New York with my actually. She's always missed her baby sister." He explains. "We haven't told her husband though."

"Probably best. He hated me more than you did."

"I never hated you Quinnie. Please never think that. You made a mistake and I reacted horribly. I... I'm sorry." She looks away trying to hide the tears. She has waited years for this and now all her christmases have come at once.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you, but I do have to thank you." He furrows his brow in confusion. "If you hadn't have kicked me out, I wouldn't have had the courage to go and ask out my wife. I would have never have moved into the Berry house and I would have not been the person I am today. My mistake and your reaction has made me the person I am today. I wouldn't have my babies if it wasn't for that moment."

"I am glad to here that in a way. I think." He says making her chuckle. "Can you tell me about my grandkids?" She gets the framed picture off her desk and hands it to him. It's one of the latest pictures where Madeline is holding Grace, and Rachel and Quinn were holding the twins. He runs a finger over the picture and smiles down at the scene. "They're beautiful Quinn."

She smiles proudly. "The girl in the middle is obviously my eldest. Madeline Sofia Fabray. She's nearly 12 now." She explains. "The little girl on her lap is Grace, she's now 2. According to everyone, especially mom, she is apparently my clone."

He nods. "She is. I think I would have trouble telling you two apart when you were this age."

"The baby in my arms is Jacob. My son." She says proudly. "The baby in Rachel's arms is Olivia." He smiles.

"So your wife had the twins?" He asks and she nods.

"She did. Bloody frightened us though. I don't know if we were quite ready for two more babies when we got her pregnant."

"Is the father in their lives?" She swallows loudly and stares him down. She knew something like this was going to come up. He had started off so well as well and now was asking a question which she was sure was going to start an argument.

"No. Madeline's father is, however the youngest three we used a sperm bank."

"They should know their father Quinn."

She shakes her head. "It didn't do me any harm Russell." She replies cooly trying to put an end to it. "Plus, they're not low on male parental figures. They have Madeline's father in their lives if they need him, we have plenty of male friends who dote on those kids." She sighs. "They already have two parents who love them in their lives. They don't need a third." He goes to reply but she stops him. "No. End of conversation, my children do not go without. Jacob will be raised into a good man. He will protect his mother and his sisters with everything in him and he will be more of a man than you ever were."

She knows she's hit a sore spot when he takes a deep breath and stops himself from replying with something equally as cutting. He looks down at the picture and nods. "I apologise Quinn. I stepped out of line."

"Yes you did."

"How long have you been married now?"

She smiles. "4 years now."

"But you've been together since High School?" He asks and she looks at him a second to see if he's actually interested and is shocked to see he is.

"We were together for two years in High School. I went to Harvard and she came here to New York." She explains. "We broke up for 3 1/2 years and got back together, when was it 2016 I believe and got married in 2018."

"She's a singer isn't she?"

"She's on Broadway. In the show Wicked as one of the main stars. She's one of the biggest stars in Broadway at the moment, she's won so many awards."

"You sound very proud."

She nods happily. "Of course I am. She's fantastic at what she does. I try to go see the show like every two weeks and it just gets better every time."

"I would love to meet her." She stares at him not quite believing what he said. "I truly mean it Quinn. She's a big part of your life. I wouldn't dream of meeting your children and not meeting her as well."

She smiles at him slowly and stares at him in shock. "That would be lovely. I will be bringing my best friends though. If you say anything to Rae, Santana will be on you in a second and you will regret saying anything."

He chuckles. "Santana Lopez I assume?" She nods. "She was always a delightful girl."

She nods. "She's calmer now, however fiercely protective over me and my wife."

"Got it." He says running a hand through his hair. "Is it alright if Dylan comes too? I promise she'll be on her best behaviour. I'm pretty sure she used to be scared of Santana when she was younger so I'll make sure to send her that threat." Quinn laughs and nods.

"Of course. One second." She jots down an address and hands it over to him. "Here's a restaurant that we got to all the time. Our friends own it and we'll get a room for ourselves which will be good for a conversation such as this. I will probably leave the babies at home for this occasion if that's alright?" She asks and he nods. "Get to see if this works before I bring them into the equastion.

"That sounds great Quinn. Thank you sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Quinn walks into the restaurant her left hand intwined with Rachel's and on her right hip is Grace. Madeline is behind them her hands into her pockets as she nervously watches her parents enter the restaurant. They had decided to bring Grace along, however left the twins with Puck as they didn't think they needed to be around an atmosphere that could turn out really tense. Santana and Brittany were already at the restaurant, having text Quinn 10 minutes ago asking where she was. Truthfully they were still sat in the car, Rachel pep talking her wife, trying to give her the courage to cope with tonight.<p>

Quinn still hadn't told Judy about meeting up with Russell and tonight Dylan, and she felt like she was betraying the older woman. They wanted to make sure it wasn't going to turn out bad before they told Judy.

Quinn shakes hands with their friends Matthew & Charlie, one of the first couples the girls had met when they got back together. Matthew shows them to their room and Quinn chuckles when she sees the scene. Brittany is sat looking animately between the two sides of the table. Sat next to her is Santana who is glaring at Dylan and Russell with fire in her eyes and the other two were staring back at Santana daring her to say something. Russell turns around when he hears the door open and he smiles brightly at the women.

Santana takes Grace from Quinn's arms and kisses the top of the girls head before keeping the toddler occupied. Madeline sits down next to Brittany and Rachel and Quinn take their position at the top of the table. "Thank you for coming Quinn." Russell says as he takes in table of women, two of whom are his grandchildren.

"It's okay. Uh, I better introduce everyone then." She says nervously and takes Rachel's hand above the table, not caring that two of the people in the room were known homophobes and would probably not like this display of affection. "This is my wife, Rachel. Rae this is my father Russell and my sister Dylan."

"Nice to meet you sir." She doesn't even bother to acknowledge Dylan, after their little tift through facebook when Quinn wrote about Madeline's birth.

"You too Rachel."

"I assume you remember Santana and Brittany. Our best friends." They both nod and both sides of the table glare at each other making Quinn and Rachel smile at each other. "That beautiful girl is my Madeline and the baby girl is Grace."

"They look just like you." Dylan says as she smiles at the blonde girls.

"Oh yeah I know. I'm not sure if dad told you. We also have two more children. Jacob & Olivia." Quinn says knowing her dad didn't seem to pay as much attention to the news about the twins as he did with Grace & Madeline.

"He told me. Babies still right?"

Quinn nods and smiles brightly. "Only a few months old yeah." She takes a sip of the water that was already on the table for them. "How are you doing Dylan?" She frowns when Dylan just glares at her. "Do you and your husband have any kids?"

Dylan looks down at her hands and shakes her head. "I can't."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Quinn says softly. "Have you thought about adopting?" Dylan shakes her head with a sure look on her face. "Why not?"

"The child won't be mine." Dylan explains and Rachel lets out a little laugh as well as Santana. "What?"

"It will be yours." Rachel explains. "Probably more so than if you gave birth to the child." She takes a sip of the drink in front of her. "People everyday have children without actually being ready or sure if they can cope with them and a lot are not able to. You might not physically be able to bore a child however you can sure as hell if a little boy or girl a good home. I was adopted by my fathers, and I was loved so much."

"I... I never thought of it like that."

Rachel smiles and when the waiter comes they all order their dinner.

"So Madeline." Russell begins and Madeline looks up at him with wide eyes. "How are you doing in school?"

She smiles and nods. "Good thank you sir. I'm top of my class."

"She's exceptionally smart Mr Fabray." Rachel says proudly as she looks at her daughter. "Just like her mother."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do with your future yet?" He asks and the other women at the table, bar Dylan and Grace laugh out loud.

"She's 11 years old dad. She has 7 years to decide what she wants to do." She rolls her eyes. "Knowing Maddie though it'll be something very impressive."

* * *

><p>Later that night Rachel is putting Grace into her car seat, whilst Quinn was saying goodbye to her father and Dylan. She is stood there, her hands deep in her jeans pockets as she struggles for the words.<p>

"Thank you for allowing this to happen today Quinn. It is nice to see you happy." Russell says and Quinn can see he means it even though he still doesn't agree with her and Rachel.

"Thank you dad. That means a lot." She turns to Dylan. "It was nice to see you again Dylan. I hope you think about adopting. You will make a very good mother."

Dylan smiles. "I will think about it yes. I'm not sure how he'll take the idea." She looks down at her hands.

"Well you're an aunt now. You can prove to him you will be a good mother." She smiles. "I better get going. I've got to go pick up my babies. Talk to you both soon." With that she turns on her heel and walks up to her car and gets into the passenger seat. "Hey." She whispers to her wife who is looking at her like she wants to ask her something.

"You okay."

She nods. "I hated that. Everytime we looked at each other they would look like we were doing something wrong. It was nice to have them to talk to again, but they're not my relations. They're like strangers."

Rachel nods and leans forward to kiss Quinn's forehead. "Lets hope that changes in time. Are you going to tell mom?"

Quinn nods. "I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my greatest and I wish I could've ended on something better but meh. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who reviews and read. x**


End file.
